


I'm queen under the mountain?

by Queen_Of_TreesandStone



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Absent Parents, Abusive Parents, Angst, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Bilbo is a good friend, But they are blind, Everybody Lives, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Fíli and kíli are trying to help, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Meant To Be, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Thorin In Love, Thorin Is an Idiot, Zoey is an idiot, everyone wants to help - Freeform, many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_TreesandStone/pseuds/Queen_Of_TreesandStone
Summary: Zoey is stuck in Middle Earth, she helped Thorin and his company on the quest, making sure that Thorin and the boys survived. She'd always thought she would be send back home after it was done, but now a month has gone by, and she's still there.She isn't sure what's supposed to happen, until Yvanna visits her in a dream and tell her that she is supposed to get married.To Thorin.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> So this is my first fic, I'm still trying to figure out if I tagged everthing right? I've made it teen, beacuse there's a few swearwords, it will probaly change later on.  
> I'm still not quite sure where I'm going with this, so I tag more and maybe change a few things along the.  
> Please enjoy!

Yvanna sat with her sisters. They would change the fate of the Durin sons. 

Over the years she had become attached to her husbands’ children. They were stubborn and did not have enough respect for nature, but they were also honorable and loyal to a fault. This family had been through enough, they deserved a happy ending.

Yvanna smirked as she sneaked a glance at her husband, she had someone who could help the idiots. They needed a woman’s touch. She had told her sisters about the plan, she needed help to get the girl from one world to the other. She had blessed the girl; her gifts were within her. She would make the perfect addition to the company. And she would be even more perfect for the events after.

Yvanna took a deep breath, she was sure her trust was rightly placed. It was time to bring the Queen to her kingdom.


	2. I need to what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey has a small breakdown and Bilbo comforts her.  
> Yvanna then make an appearance, telling Zoey about her next quest.

Zoey was starting to get annoyed. It had been a month since the battle of the five armies, everyday life was returning to the mountain. The boys had been on their feet for two weeks. Thorin had started attending meetings last week, even though he should probably have stayed in bed, stubborn ass. And yet she was still here.

She had been tasked with saving the idiots, and she’d done it. Her leg had been sliced open, but Oin had stitched it up. So, she’d thought, maybe they waited for her leg to heal, before they could send her back. It was healed now, only a pink scar remained and still she had not been sent back.

Earlier she had went to talk to Gandalf, to see if he could send her home. She had found him, in what was left of the elves camp, having a meeting with Thranduil. Trying to find a way to go home, she’d questioned both of them, but the only answer she’d gotten was that the Valar had sent her here, so the Valar was the only ones who could send her back, but she’d seen the look in Gandalf’s eyes, he knew something more. So yes, Zoey was getting annoyed. She had made sure to avoid the dwarfs; she was not in the mood to report her every move.

“Zoey!” she turned around as Bilbo’s voice sounded through the hall, “where have you been, everyone is looking from you?”

“I just needed some air,” a tight smile graced her face, she didn’t want to bother her friends with her worries. Bilbo looked at her, raising an eyebrow. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes, the edge in her voice and decided it was time for afternoon tea.

An hour later Zoey was sitting in the kitchens, curled up in a chair, a hot cup of tea between her hands and newly baked scones on the table. Bilbo had talked to her, about everything and nothing, while he baked the scones. She’d asked him how he’d gotten the ingredients; he’d just scuffed and told her a hobbit always had the ingredients for scones. As the smell of baking and Bilbo’s kind voice had enveloped her, she had started to relax.

“So,” Bilbo said, “where were you really?” He sat down in the chair opposite of Zoey’s. She sipped her tea, keeping her eyes on the table. “You know, never go to an elf for advice, they say both yes and no, a hobbit, on the other hand, is always good for a bit of advice.” He tapped his nose. He seen her do this on the quest, every time something had bothered her, she had kept to herself. But she was a friend and he would help her if he could, even if she didn’t want it.

Zoey laughed, a soft sound, but she still kept her eyes down.

“You’re sweet, but I’m not sure you can help,” she said. She wasn’t sure what to do, she didn’t belong here and if she couldn’t go home, she didn’t know what to do. All the dwarfs had tasks to do, even Fili and Kili were busy all the time. And if she even got near manual labor, or anything involving sharp things, Thorin was there, pulling her away and scolding her. Tears started to gather in her eyes, she tried wiping them away, but they fell too fast. Bilbo stood up, almost waving his hands, not quite sure what to do, he was good for advice not for comforting crying women.

“There, there, it will be alright, I’m sure,” he went to stand by her chair, patting her hand, “please tell me about it, you never know what a hobbit is capable off.” She smiled through her tears; she had told him this more than once on the quest.

“It’s just, I… I’m not sure when I can go home, I’m not sure if it’s even possible,” tears filled her eyes and she cried again. She missed her sister and her brother; she missed her apartment and her crappy retail job. She really missed her friends, missed curling around them in a couch watching a romcom or sitting outside a summer night, drinking wine and talking about everything. Whispering secrets in the dark, semi drunk and giggling. She started sobbing now. She broken down many times on the quest, but she’d always managed to do it when no one was around. She did not like crying in front of other people, “I’m… I’m s-sorry,” she tried pulling herself together, but there was no stopping it now. Everything was catching up, sobs started raking through her body.

“Oh dear, oh dear,” Bilbo mumbled. He pulled out a handkerchief and started to dry her cheeks. “It’s alright, everything is going to be alright.”  She couldn’t stop, she started bawling trying to tell Bilbo, how much she liked the whole company, how they were some of the best people she knew, how much she would miss all of them, but she couldn’t get the words out. Choking on the sobs. She had tried to keep to herself on the quest, but they had snaked their way into her heart, she couldn’t handle it, not when she didn’t even know when she’d lose them. She thought about never seeing Thorin again, he was a pain in the ass, but he was her pain in the ass. Bilbo stayed, he started rubbing a hand up and down her back. His brows furrowed.

She’d finally started calming down, when Bombur and Bofur entered. Both stopped dead in their tracks.

“Get Thorin,” she heard Bofur say. “Lass, are you alright?” He walked slowly, like approaching a scared animal. She snorted, she could imagine how she looked, eyes red and swollen, her nose running. Her hair was probably hell as well, it always became disheveled when she cried. But she nodded, no reason to worry more of her friends.

“Why did you send him to get Thorin?” she asked, wiping her nose.

“Because, I think, he would like to know you’re bawling your eyes out,” Bofur said. Zoey’s eyes widened, no way she was letting Thorin see her like this. He’d already restricted her so much and if he heard she’d went to the elf camp without an escort, she’d never hear the end of it.

“No, I’m sure it doesn’t matter to him, besides it’s fine, everything’s fine,” she stood up, almost running towards the door. Both Bofur and Bilbo tried to interject something, but she just waved her hand and said; “It’s nothing anyway, it doesn’t matter.”

She moved down the labyrinths of hallways, looking around Zoey wasn’t sure she would ever get used to the beauty of Erebor, she would miss it. She made it to her room, as soon she was in, she closed the door behind her. She felt absolutely drained, but at least it hadn’t been an anxiety attack. She slid down the door. Sitting on the floor, she stretched her legs and leaned her head back. The room was beautiful, everything was made of stone, but it somehow felt alive. The ceiling had been decorated in thin lines of gold, they caught the sun in a perfect, creating a soft glow in the room. That had been her favorite part, being able to see the sun, from her small balcony. She hardly fit out there, but it was just big enough for her to enjoy the sunsets. She smiled, Thorin had seemed so proud when he had showed her the room. It was one of the few times, he’d smiled at her. She fell asleep against the door, a picture of Thorin blue eyes shining in mirth, on her mind.

_Zoey woke up in a meadow, a circle of trees around her, the grass and the leaves so green it seemed like she was in a moving painting._

_A lady sat in the grass far away. Blinking Zoey sat up; quite sure she’d seen the lady before._

_“You did well, child,” the lady said, her voice sounded as if she was whispering directly into Zoey’s ear. She turned her heads towards Zoey. She was beautiful, tall as a tree, hypnotizing eyes catching Zoey’s._

_“Do I know you?” Her voice sound small, the wind carrying it away. A sweet laughter came from the woman._

_“Yes, we have met before, but only in a dream,” she stood up, walking towards Zoey, small flowers grew where her feet touched, “You did not know who I was then, maybe you do now?” Zoey stared at her, when a name started to form in her mind._

_“Yvanna?” Balin and Ori had told her about the Valar. They had told about the Lady of the earth, how they held in high esteem because she was married to their maker._

_“Yes,” she smiled, “they told you about me.” Zoey nodded; she had been tall from afar. Zoey barely reached her knee, when she stood right in front of her._

_“Are you going to send me home?” She felt like a child, her voice shaking. The smile fell from Yvanna’s face._

_“Do you want to go home?” Yvanna asked, sitting down on the grass._

_“Well… yes,” her heart clenched as she answered, she would miss everyone, but she had no place in Middle Earth.  Yvanna looked at her, her head tilted and a crease between her brows._

_“I’m afraid I can’t, you are not meant to leave again,” she ran her hand over the grass, small dahlias growing beneath her fingers, “you’re not quite done.”_

_“What do you mean?” Zoey wrung her hands; she was not sure how much more fighting she could deal with._

_Yvanna blushed. Zoey squinted her eyes; she was starting to get suspicious._

_“He loves you, you just need you to see your own worth,” Yvanna’s smile was back, a twinkle in her eyes, “we really counted on you two would have done something about it by now, but with your past and his stubbornness, we should have known,” she caressed one of the flowers, “all that is left, is a small thing.”_

_“What. Small. Thing?” Zoey drawled out each word._

_“You need to get married.”_

_“I NEED TO DO WHAT?!” Zoey was flabbergasted, “Who the fuck am I even supposed to marry?” Yvanna laughed, Zoey seriously considered punching her in the face._

_“Well, the king under the mountain of course.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite nervous about this! But I hope you've enjoyed it!  
> Next chapter she meets Thorin!


	3. Time to get drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey needs to let go and who's better for that than Fíli and Kíli?

Zoey woke up as a knock sounded on her door, she was still on the floor in her room. Blinking, she saw the sun was almost gone. How long had she slept? She felt rested, for the first time in a while. Then she remembered, maybe it had just been a dream, a really lifelike dream.

“Zoey?” It was Thorin’s voice, shit, she couldn’t deal with him right now. “Zoey, are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m fine,” she scrambled backwards as she spoke, moving away from his voice, “never been better.”

The door was pushed open. Thorin wore a worried expression, his eyes searching the room until he found her on the floor. He really was handsome, she had noticed it before, but she’d sort of ignored it. Why would he ever want to marry her?

“What are you doing on the floor?” He had that adorable crease between his brows. Yvanna had said he already loved her. But she would know, she couldn’t have missed the signs, besides the guy always ended up yelling at her.

“Oh, well, I fell asleep,” she mumbled, she needed to get away.

“You fell asleep on the floor?” Zoey nodded.

Thorin sighed, then he moved, before she even had a chance to react, he was in front of her. Then Zoey squeaked, as he lifted her up into his arms. “I’m taking you to Oin.”  

“No, Thorin, I’m fine,” she blushed, she was pressed against his chest as he carried her princess style, “and I’m heavy, put me down.”

He huffed out a laugh, looking down at her, with shining eyes. “You weigh nothing.” She swatted him on the chest. He smiled, it made butterflies flutter in her stomach, it hadn’t always given her butterflies, had it? He slowly put her down. Her heartbeat was way too fast.

Standing, they were the same height, so she kept her eyes on his feet. Did he always stand so close? A hand covered her forehead, and the blush spread to her ears and neck.

“Are you sure you are alright? You are bit warm,” she nodded, taking a step back, she needed to get away.

“Yes, I’m fine, perfect really,” she was stepping towards the door as she spoke, making sure to keep her eyes away from his. 

“Zoey…”  She heard the annoyance in his voice, but she needed time to think, she needed to consider what she’d been told. She couldn’t handle arguing with him right now. So, she ran, and she ran fast.

“Zoey!” He shouted, his voice echoing in the hall.  

Footsteps sounded behind her, he was faster, but she knew how to lose him, Nori had showed her a secret way. After she had saved their king, all the dwarfs had wanted to talk to her. So, she had needed a way to get around unseen and Nori had provided it, before she harmed one of Dain’s people. Rounding a corner, she slipped between two rocks. Sliding down for a few seconds, before her feet hit flat ground. She moved into the darkness, feeling her way forward.

After walking for a bit, she sat down. Hiding her face in her hands, she groaned. How the fuck was she supposed to marry a king? She’d had a crush on him since she’d seen the movies, then she’d ended up here and he’d been the most insufferable, stubborn idiot she’d ever met. But he did have a pretty smile, and whenever he laughed, she laughed too, and maybe he… no… she groaned again. He didn’t even like her like that anyway, sometimes he was nice other times he barely tolerated her, no way she was jumping on a that rollercoaster. She stood up, brushing the dirt of her pants, she needed something else to think about. A plan started to take form, she would have fun tonight, let herself forget. She needed to find the boys.

It took a few tries, finding the right tunnel, but eventually she found them in the dining hall. It was mostly empty by now, just a few dwarfs scattered around the huge room. Two giant chandeliers hung from the ceiling, lightning the room in a dotted pattern. The boys were seated at a table in a corner, half hidden by shadows. She moved towards them, walking along the wall, she didn’t want to talk to anyone else right now.

“Zoey!” Kíli saw her first, waving her over.

“Hi,” she smiled at them, as she sat down. Reaching her hand out, she stole a piece of bread from Fíli’s plate. He tried to grab it back, but she swatted his hand away.

“I have a suggestion,” she said, taking a bite of the bread. Both boys leaned forward with matching smiles.

“Yes?” Kíli said, eyes already shining with mischief.

“We get drunk,” she needed to let go, just for a few hours. Fíli looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Just that, you want to get drunk?” Kíli smirked, “I’m not sure we have ever seen you drunk.”

“And I’m not sure it’s a good idea,” Fíli crossed his arms, “Uncle won’t like it.”

“Tell me why,” ice crept into her voice, “your uncle can decide what I can do.”

“Well,” Fíli started, “why don’t we make it a bet?” Kíli interrupted.

“I’m listening,” Zoey smiled, she loved their bets, the boys tended to underestimate her. And they’d never seen her drink before, she been way too wound up to let loose on the quest.

“Whoever can drink the most win,” Kíli said. They started discussing the terms of the bet. The glass was never to be empty. You were the only one allowed finish your drink, if someone else helped you, you got disqualified. You could eat a bit after every fifth drink. The one emptied the highest number of cups won. Then came the price, in the end they agreed the price would be favor from the other two. No questions asked.

They went easily at first, drinking slowly, but it didn’t take long before all their eyes were glazed and there was a light slur in their voices.

“Uncle won’t like it,” Zoey placed a hand over Kíli’s mouth, at some point the two of them had crawled onto the table, stating it was the best seats. Fíli was still on the bench, softly laughing.

“I ship it, so, do it,” Zoey almost fell of the table as she leaned back, only saved by Fíli. “You guys are too cute; you guys are like my OTP and imagine all the little dwelfs!” She squealed, both boys looking at her with confusion.

“What are you even saying?” Fíli laughed.

“I’m saying tell Tauriel you like her!” Zoey clapped her hands together.

Kíli blushed; “but uncle…”

“Oh, fuck your uncle!” she exclaimed.

“I think he would like if you did that,” Fíli laughed so hard he fell off the bench, clutching his stomach. She threw a cup at him, her face the same color as Glóin’s beard.

They continued for hours, drinking, laughing and teasing each other. She no longer had count on how many cups she’d emptied. Kìli was sleeping under the table. Zoey and Fíli were just sitting, staring on each other, waiting for the other to go down. She was still seated on the table, legs crossed and her elbows resting at her knees.

“How do we get them to their rooms?” A gruff voice said. It sounded familiar.

“I’ll take the lad, then you take her,” two blurs moved towards her and Fíli, she started giggling.

“You’re bald,” one of the blurs stopped, “aye lass, I am, also was when I met you.” She giggled again, bald blur, then she frowned.

“’walin!” she exclaimed, he just shook his head at her, so she continued talking, “What’d you’ean lad?”

“I’m mean the idiot prince, who’s not even reacting, mahal, how much did you drink?” She tried to focus, she needed to focus.

“Two’ings, I’tell you two’ings,” she said, holding up two fingers, “Kì’s under t’table, sti’leeping, so it’ two lads.” She lifted her other hand, wanting to show them how many. Her body swayed, so she put her hands down on the table with a bang, “an’ we’rank so much,” she threw her arms back up, wanting to show how much. Though Dwalin didn’t seem impressed by the amount, she huffed and crossed her arms, a small pout on her lips. Dwalin looked under the table, pulling Kíli out.

Lifting him up, Dwalin placed one of his arms around his neck. Then he nudged Fíli with his knee; “Come on, lad.” Fíli stood up, swaying slightly. He took a few steps forward. Before anyone had a chance to react, he fell headfirst down onto the floor. Dwalin grumbled, trying to pull the other prince up and still keeping the first one standing. Zoey stared at him for a few seconds, then it hit her.  

“I ‘on!” She giggled again. The other blur moved to stand in front of her. Trying to focus on his face she scrunched her nose. He was pretty.

“Thank you,” his voice was nice, wait… Had she just said that out loud?

“Yes,” he laughed, oh god, she recognized that laugh.

“Thorin!” Panicking, she tried to run away, but as she stepped on her bad leg, the world tipped. The floor moving fast towards her. But before she hit it, she was stopped and lifted up. Someone holding under her knees and around her waist. She looked up, only to stare straight into Thorin’s blue eyes. Feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks, she hid her face at his chest. He moved forward, a soft rumble sounded in his chest as he chuckled. When she felt her face had returned to her normal color, she tapped on his chest with her finger.

“Down, Thorin,” her voice sounded small, she was tired. He kept moving, not reacting to what she had said. So, she pushed of his chest, looking into his face. “Put me’own,” she could walk by herself, thank you very much. He ignored her, as he continued walking down the halls. She started wiggling and pushing at his chest to get down. He finally stopped, then a few seconds passed before he sighed and put her down.

“Don’t run away this time, you are going to get yourself hurt,” his hands stayed on her arms, heat spreading from where they touched.

“Don’t kno’wha’ you talking ‘bout,” she said as she spun around.

“I’m talking about when you ran away earlier today,” she started walking, she was not having this conversation, “and that you’re also doing it now.” Zoey shrugged her shoulders and moved faster, not going think about this, not yet.

“Why d’you care?” She could hear him following her, feel his eyes burning the back of her head.

“Because you always seem to be doing something idiotic, wherever you are,” they were almost at her door, but she stopped and turned around.

“Di’you ju’call m’tupid?” She was quite sure everything she said was slurred, but if one person did not get to call her stupid, it was Thorin fucking Oakenshield. Running a hand over his face as he sighed.

“No, I didn’t,” he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Qui’ure you’id,” she mirrored his motions, less grace in her movements, “can’t’all m’tupid whe’I’aved you.” She smirked; quite sure she’d won the argument.

“You did, but you also got yourself hurt,” he tipped his head towards her leg, “besides I’ve never seen anyone have such a poor sense of survival,” he stepped closer, “Mahal, I can’t leave you by yourself.”

“I can’ake care’f me,” she moved towards him, not backing down from his challenge. She was staring straight into his face, his blue eyes looking almost black.

“Obviously not, look at yourself, what would you have done if it hadn’t been I who found you?” he was yelling now,“I don’t want you drinking this much again,” he had lowered his tone but his voice was like stone, not leaving any room for questioning.

“You,” she put a hand on his chest, steading herself, “you can’t’ell m’at to do.” She wasn’t sure they could get any closer, a hairbreadth between their bodies, she could feel the heat rolling of him. Her eyes moved to his lips, wondering what they would feel like on hers.

“I can and I will,” he took half a step back, “I am your king.” Zoey raised her eyebrows and looked at him, the guy looked fucking serious.

“God, how’m I’ver ‘posed to’arry you?” with that she spun around, opened her door and slammed it behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next chapter hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Delusional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin pov

He had been walking with Dwalin, passing through the dining halls when he was nudged.

“Do ya think we should check what they’re doing?” Dwalin tilted his head towards two figures sitting in the corner. As Thorin looked closer he sighed. His heir and Zoey were at the table, sitting, starring at each other. As they moved closer, he noticed the empty cups surrounding them and the stench of alcohol burned his nose.

“How do we get them to their rooms?” He looked to Dwalin. Fíli hardly reacted and Zoey looked at them with a sleepy expression on her face.

“I’ll take the lad, then you take her,” they walked forward, Dwalin going around the table towards Fíli. Then Zoey giggled. Thorin smiled, she looked adorable; eyes hooded, a soft smile on her lips.

“You’re bald,” Dwalin stopped, staring at her, an offended look in his eyes, “aye lass, I am, also was when I met you.” She giggled again, Thorin snorted, she was drunker than he expected.  

“’walin!” Thorin moved closer to her, noticing how her tunic had been loosened at the top, starting to slide down her shoulder. He was almost next to her now, but she didn’t notice him, “What’d you’ean lad?” a crease appeared between her brows. Dwalin sent Thorin a look.

“I’m mean the idiot prince, who’s not even reacting, mahal, how much did you drink?” Fíli slowly moved his head towards his uncle, blinking a few times before recognizing him. Thorin raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shrugged, a lazy smile on his face.

“Two’ings, I’tell you two’ings,” he looked back to Zoey, she had an intense look on her face, starring at her hand - holding two fingers up, “Kì’s under t’table, sti’leeping, so it’ two lads.” Thorin looked to Dwalin, who was already moving but Zoey banged her hands onto the table, making both dwarfs snap their attention back to her.

“An’ we’rank so much,” She was yelling as she threw her hands up. Dwalin rolled his eyes at her, but Thorin smiled, he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen her act this childish. Usually she kept a wall between her and everyone else.

He frowned as he remembered what he’d been told earlier. After Bombur had come to get him, he’d went down to the kitchens, only to find her gone. Bilbo had told him that she’d been crying, because she wanted to go home. He had felt a painful stab in his heart, he had not considered that she could leave.

But that was natural, she was part of his company, of course he would miss her if she went away, that would only be normal. They would all miss her.

Dwalin reached under the table, pulling Kíli out.

“Mahal save me,” Thorin muttered, what was he to do with these three. Dwalin nudged Fíli, and the prince stood. Took a few steps, and then he fell. Thorin ran a hand over his face. He was really looking forward to Dís arriving.

“I ‘on!” Zoey giggled again; it was a pretty sound. Wondering what she had won, he moved in front of her. Maybe he should carry her back to room.  

“You’r ‘etty,” she stared very intently at him, leaning forward, she lifted her hand and caressed his cheek.

“Thank you,” Thorin smiled, her hand felt soft as it ran through his beard.

“Nice’oice…” the crease was back between her brows, “I ’iad tha’ out’oud?”

“Yes,” he couldn’t help laughing. The expression on her face was so funny, as she realized what she’d said. He startled when she yelled his name and jumped up to run away, why did she keep running away from him?

When he saw her falling, he moved fast. Gripping her around the waist he lifted her up. One arm resting under her knees, the other around her waist. She had lost weight, he had noticed earlier as well, wasn’t she eating probably.

He was looking down at her, then she looked up, her green eyes meeting his. A pretty blush spread across her cheeks. She hid her face at his chest, he chuckled.

Until he made eye contact with Dwalin. The dwarf wiggled his eyebrows and Thorin rolled his eyes in response. He tilted his head towards his nephews, but Dwalin just waved him away. Thorin nodded and started walking, Zoey still in his arms.

He walked for a long while, but Thorin felt a calm wash over him, as he had her in his arms.

She had a tendency of getting involved trouble. He shuddered as he remembered her scream. Azog had sliced her thigh, and the sound that had left her had almost killed him, he never again wanted to hear a scream of pain leave her mouth. It was the reason why he had made sure Zoey got the room at the end of the hallway, that way if anyone unbidden made their way, the whole company would be between her and whatever thing that would harm her. All members of the company now lived in the royal quarters, they were family now and the people he trusted the most.

 

He thought she’d fallen asleep, her breathing had evened out a while ago, small puffs of air hitting his chest, but then she poked him. Her voice was so low he didn’t hear what she’d said the first time. He tightened his hold, as she pushed herself off his chest.

“Put me’own,” Thorin tried ignoring her, they weren’t far from her room, but she started wiggling. At one point she grabbed his shoulders, and almost hoisted herself up, so he stopped walking. Since she didn’t still, he sighed and put her on her feet.

“Don’t run away this time, you are going to get yourself hurt,” he kept his hands on her arm, not comfortable with letting her go.

“Don’t kno’wha’ you talking ‘bout,” she said as she turned. She swayed slightly as she walked, so Thorin hands hovered over her shoulders. Ready to catch her if she fell. 

“I’m talking about when you ran away earlier today,” she walked faster, Thorin felt his heart hammering as she almost fell over her own feet, “and that you’re also doing it now.” Anger started burning low in his stomach as she just shrugged her shoulders and kept walking.

“Why d’you care?” he almost stopped when she said this, but instead the anger rose. Of course, he cared, she was his… well, she was one of his people.

“Because you always seem to be doing something idiotic, wherever you are,” he could see her door at the end of the hallway, then he almost tumbled Zoey down, as she suddenly stopped.

“Di’you ju’call m’tupid?” Mahal did this woman ever listen to him. 

“No, I didn’t,” he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Qui’ure you’id,” she mirrored his motions, “can’t’all m’tupid whe’I’aved you.” She smirked. He almost groaned. If there was one reason, he wanted to call her stupid, it was that she had jumped into that valarforsaken fight.  

“You did, but you also got yourself hurt,” he looked at her leg, guilt churning in his stomach “besides I’ve never seen anyone have such a poor sense of survival,” he moved closer to her as she swayed agian, “Mahal, I can’t leave you by yourself.”

“I can’ake care’f me,” she moved closer to him, her green eyes almost glowing, daring him.

“Obviously not, look at yourself, what would you have done if it hadn’t been I who found you?” fear and anger clashed inside, what if someone else had found, she was in no condition to defend herself, “I don’t want you drinking this much again,” he would keep her safe, no matter what.

“You,” he felt her hand as his chest, burning him through his clothes, “you can’t’ell m’at to do.” She was standing close, he just needed to lean a bit forward. His mouth went dry as her eyes went to his lips. Her tongue wetting her own, leaving a glimmering trail.

“I can and I will,” he took half a step back, shaking his head, “I am your king.” She looked at him, as if he had grown an extra head. Tears started to slide down her cheeks. Thorin froze, eyes wide, he didn’t know what to if she was crying.

“God, how’m I’ver ‘posed to’arry you?” her voice broke.

“Wait, wha…” she opened her door, “Zoey!” and slammed it in his face.   

Had she just said marry… He put a hand on her door, she had just said marry. He tried calling her name again, but there was no response. Was she supposed to marry him?

Surely not. Besides, no one could tell that woman what to do.

It must have been a drunken mistake.

 

He did not know for how long he stood there, before he started moving away. Images had filled his mind. Locked him in place with how it would feel if her laughter and her smiles were directed at him. How he could make her eyes glitter with happiness, and how they would turn black with lust in his bed. He wondered how her lips would feel against his own, how her body would feel under his fingers.  He looked back over his shoulder, wondering if he should knock her door. Taking a few steps back, he shook his head. No. He shouldn’t. She probably hadn’t meant. Simply slurring words out, as she was drunk.

He started moving again, he needed to sleep. He could ask her on the morrow. He made it a bit further this time before he stopped. Could he get married, it was long since he had considered such a thing. He almost smiled, but then he remembered, she wanted to go home. There was no way she wanted to marry him. Thorin stood, thinking, when someone clasped his shoulder, he snapped his head back.  

“Relax, _murkhûn,_ what got in ya pants?” Dwalin looked at him, a glimmer in his eye.  

“Nothing,” he started walking, away from her room, “how’s my nephews?” Dwalin huffed.

“Barely alive,” he kept pace with Thorin walking at his side, “how’s the lass?”

“Delusional,” Dwalin raised an eyebrow at this, about to ask what he meant when he saw the soft smile on Thorin’s face.

Dwalin looked back towards Zoey’s door, wondering if the two idiots were finally getting their heads out their asses.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I went through things you already know, but I felt like we needed to see this from Thorin's side :)


	5. Don't drown the King

“Somehow you don’t even have to open your mouth, to make my head hurt,” Zoey sat with her head in her hands, a plate with uneaten food between her elbows. She’d went to the kitchens in hope of finding something that could ease her hangover, but she was sure this food had been sent from hell to torment her… what she wouldn’t do for a milkshake and some fries right now. 

  
“Aye, lass, and I’m not surprised considering how drunk you were last night,” he sounded way too happy as he said it.   
Zoey felt a wave of nausea as she lifted her head, “You saw me last night?” memories sprung to the front of her mind, hadn’t there been someone else as well? “Oh my god, you and Thorin,” if someone had offered her a hole right then, she would have jumped right into it, and it didn’t even have to be a hobbit hole. She blushed as Dwalin huffed out a laugh.

  
“Aye, but I will admit that I’m impressed by you being the last one standing, the boys were barely alive when I brought them to their rooms,” he had sat down next to her, leaning back with an elbow on the table, “though I would like to know what you said to Thorin, the guy was almost smiling when he left this morning.”   
Zoey blanched, had she really… oh, yes, she had. Maybe she could just dig her own hole, make a nice little home where she would never have to meet anyone again. She hid her face in her hands and just mumbled incoherently, she had managed to make it worse. How would she face him now? At least Dwalin had just confirmed she’d won, if she had really run her mouth to Thorin, god knew she would need those favors. Dwalin clapped her on the shoulder, drawing her attention back to him. 

  
“Come on, lass, let’s get moving,” he was pulling her up from her seat as he spoke. 

  
“What are you talking about?” She really would prefer not to be moving anywhere, at all. 

  
“The best way to get better after drinking, is a bit of training,” He was pushing her in front of him, making sure she was moving towards the training grounds, “and besides, it has been too long since our last session.” 

  
“Dwalin, honestly, I don’t even think I can even move that much without throwing up,” already now she could feel her stomach churning. It was going to be awful.

She had been right; it had been terrible. Her muscles ached, her head pounded, and she had to time-out more than once to make sure she didn’t throw up between a bunch of hardened warriors. Dwalin had focused on hand-to-hand combat today, making sure she knew how to hit to defend herself. One time he’d tackled her to the ground, and she would swear she felt her soul leave her body for a moment.   
After the company had warmed up to her, they had slowly started to show her how to survive in the wild, which apparently included being able to fight. Dwalin had started to show her how to keep her stance, and where to hit to do most damage. But Thorin had always been near, mumbling under his breath about how much of an idiot she was. It had taken a lot of convincing for him to see reason, but she had argued that the chances she’d die, would be a whole lot lower if she actually had an idea of how to fight. Instead of only relaying on her fight or flight instincts. Even more time had passed before Thorin agreed to her using a weapon, and even then, she’d been restricted to weapons with a long range. Which had resulted in her being able to throw a knife, and actually hit moving targets with a bow and arrow. She was quite proud of herself.   
Maybe it was time to get them to teach her how to use something cool, like Glóin’s axe, but the way her muscles still scream from a few hours of training, she should probably do some push-ups first.   
“Drink, lass, I don’t want you dying on me,” Dwalin crunched down next to her, placing the cup of water in her hands. She scowled at him.  
“If I die, write on my tomb that it’s your fault,” there was a reason hangover-days used to be movies and fast-food.   
Zoey felt people staring. Many of Daín’s soldiers used the training grounds, a constant flow of people going through, and she knew she looked like hell, but it was driving her crazy, how she could always feel them especially since none of them ever met her eyes. There were faces she recognized; she’d talked to many of them as she went around Erebor, by herself. But as soon someone from the company was near, none of the other dwarfs wanted anything to do with her. She sighed; she wasn’t sure she would ever get used to the attention. Though she really missed two familiar faces, that were usually down here.   
“Why is it that when I have suffered here for hours, the princes have yet to show up?” They had to feel at least as sick as she did.   
“Because Thorin wanted them present for the meeting today, and to be honest I think it’s worse to be caught between Thorin and that tree shagger than it’s to be here and enjoy my wonderful company.” Zoey just Hmmed as an answer, she wasn’t so sure.   
“Wait, they’re not done with the meetings?” Last she’d heard from Balin, everything had been going smoothly, “I thought they already agreed on everything.”   
“Almost, it’s the details of the trade agreements now and then hopefully they will be done today,” Dwalin said. He then mumbled something under his breath in khuzdul, she heard it enough times to know it wasn’t anything nice.   
Zoey knew Fíli had to go, but she would almost bet that Kíli had only tagged along because of Tauriel, she’d seen him with a hangover before, he wouldn’t be worth much today. If he would just ask she could help him a bit with Tauriel. She had thought the two would be all over each other by now, but nothing of important had happened. Both tiptoeing around. Maybe she should give them a little push.   
“If you want, I think we should start you on the sword soon, maybe we can find some for training that survived Smaug,” Dwalin interrupted her thoughts.   
“Thanks, Dwalin,” Zoey smiled, if she were to stay in Middle Earth, she would make sure she could take care of herself.

After the training session Zoey went to the hot springs. She missed a lot of things from home, like proper plumbing, but this was one the things she absolutely adored. They made every knot in her body loosen and put her on a level on relaxation she was sure you could only obtain in a spa.   
The first time she had went to the common room, she been stunned, it was huge. After Óin had removed her stitches, he’d told her to go there and relax, as long she didn’t stay in the water too long. It had seemed like a great idea, a ridiculous number of small pools with steaming water scattered all over the floor to bathe in. But then she’d noticed something, the dwarfs the not care about which sex. She had ended up running from the room, whole-body blushing. Sure, she’d seen some from the come company somewhat naked, but she kept her eyes away, and had thought it would end when they were no longer on the road. It had taken her forever to explain to them why she preferred lukewarm water in her own room over the springs, and a whole lot of teasing from the others. After that Thorin had insisted she used the one for the royal family, and she had readily accepted. It was smaller and breathtakingly beautiful, gemstones of all sorts peaked out of the walls, making the room seem like it was constantly moving in the torchlight. She loved it, especially because she could have it all to herself.   
Zoey undressed, leaving her dirty clothes in a pile in front of the pool. She moved into the water, it only went to her ribs, but she sat down letting the water swallow her.  
She had no idea how long she’d been in there, her hangover mostly gone as she enjoyed the peace and quiet. Her eyes were closed, and her head leaned back resting on the stone, when she felt someone moving above her. Zoey opened her eyes, and she stared straight up at Thorin. A Thorin who was half naked, his chest bare. She screamed and dived into the water, moving to the other side of the pool. She curled together, her back to him, making sure to cover as much of her body as possible.  
“What are you doing here?” her voice was shrill. Thorin snorted.  
“Last I checked, this was my bathroom,” his voice sounded husky, echoing in the room almost covering the sound of him undressing, of his pants hitting the floor.   
“I thought you let me use this so I could be alone,” she was quite sure he could hear her heart beating, when she could hear him step into the water she would swear she could feel it trying to escape from her chest.   
“I let you use this, because you seemed so uncomfortable using the common room,” his voice came closer, but she couldn’t make herself turn around, “and because I would prefer if I was the only one who got to see you.” At this she turned around, only to come face to face with his chest.   
“And why is that?” She glared at him from where she sat, she wasn’t going to stand up naked. He moved down, so their faces were at the same level.   
“I don’t know,” she thought she’d never heard his voice that deep before. She froze as he reached his hand out, running his thumb over her lips. Her breathing hitched. He moved closer, tipping his head slightly, she only needed to lean forward to meets his lips. He was so close their breath mixed.   
That was when he whispered something, she did not hear what he said but it woke her up. As she panicked, she grabbed his braid and pulled him underwater. She was out of the pool and running before she even thought about it, she almost stopped afraid she didn’t come up, but then she heard him sputtering. She grabbed a robe and threw it around her shoulders as she ran, what has she just done?

Zoey ended up escaping to the library, the only other people who used it was Balin and Ori, and luckily none of them were there. She had curled up in a large chair, some paper and a pencil in her lap. She wasn’t sure how she could make this any worse, her heart hadn’t stopped hammering since she’d been in the pool, so she started drawing, small flowers and shapes, and it slowly calmed her down. She started to draw Thorin, the way his jaw was always set and his eyes looking serious, she drew a king. How in the world was she supposed to be his wife, oh, she would become his queen.   
Zoey wanted to ask her sister or her friends, anyone who had more experience on this than her. She didn’t know what to do right now. She missed them so much, it felt like her heart was on fire. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes to stop the tears.

She must have fallen asleep, because she woke to a hand caressing her cheek and words being whispered. She blinked, trying to focus on who was in front of her, “Thorin?” her voice was sleepy, the word only a whisper.  
“Yes,” he was leaning over her, one arm on each side of the chair, “I think it is time you and I talked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter! I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger, sorry 'bout that...
> 
> I have been fighting with layout a bit on this chapter, it's still not quite right, but I hope it's okay.


	6. Golden cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin pov

Thorin was not sure if he was angry or amused. He had been so shocked when she had pulled his braid, that he had slipped. When he finally been able to find his foothold, she been halfway out the room, his robe in her hands. Muttering to himself, he had finished washing. 

When he had walked into the room, he hadn’t seen her at first. All he had wished for was some time to himself. Some time to calm down after he had been forced to spend the whole day with the idiot elf, Thorin was sure he purposely found a problem with every contract just because he knew how much it annoyed Thorin, that he had to go see him everyday. So, he’d dressed down to his pants, grabbed a robe and went to the springs. 

Then he had seen her, her eyes were closed, and her head leaned back. Her breast just above the water, moving with every breath. She had been transfixing, the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Then she’d screamed, but he had other sounds he wanted to hear from her. She had looked adorable as she hid at the other end of the pool. Her hair floating in the water behind her. He hadn’t been thinking when he’d entered the water. And he hadn’t been thinking when he had moved closer, or when he had tried to kiss her. Everything in him had been consumed by one thought, mine. 

Balin, Dáin and Fíli had come to his office in the evening, they would work over the last part of the contracts. Mahal, how he wanted it to be done. The only joy was that they at least had brought food. 

Going over what had been discussed during the meeting, Balin adjusted, in writing, what they thought fair. It did not take long; they would present their version again tomorrow, and the humans and elves would do the same. And then it would probably start over, they could do it at the meetings, if it did not end in Thorin and Thranduil face to face, the elf throwing barbs and Thorin close to exploding. Maybe it was time to someone more diplomatic, he wondered if they could send Bilbo, even though he was not a dwarf. 

“What has you in such a dark mood, cousin?” Dáin looked at him, a glimmer in his eye. Thorin grumbled, he did not want to explain how a frail girl almost drowned him because he had tried to kiss her, and how he had realized that frail girl probably was his one. 

“Nothing of importance,” he stood up from his chair, “if none of you have more to add, I would like to call it a night.” He waved his hand, showing them that even if they had something to say, it would not be heard tonight. His nephew left first, the boy had looked like a living dead the whole day, a green shine on his face from time to time. It was nothing less than he had deserved, when he chose to drink himself to near death. Once again, he thanked Mahal that his sister was soon on her way. His cousin followed close after, teasing comments, aimed at Fíli, already sounding before he was out the door. Balin stopped before him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Talk to her, lad,” Thorin raised an eye at his advisor, but he was already on his way out. Maybe he should. 

Zoey had not been in her room, in the kitchens or even on the training ground, he was starting to worry when he’d entered the library. He did not see her at first, the chair was turned towards a dying fire, only a bit of her hair sticking up had alerted him to her presence. He moved to stand in front of her. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. 

“Ghivashel, wake up,” he put some hair behind her ear, and ran his hand down her cheek. She blinked the sleep away, looking up at him.  
“Thorin?” He smiled, wondering if her voice sounded the same in the mornings. 

“Yes,” he leaned over her, making sure she wouldn’t run this time, “I think it is time you and I talked.”

“Talk?” he didn’t move from his spot. Something had stirred in chest for a while now, and he had to know how she felt. 

“Well,” he smiled, “you threw me underwater it is the least you can do.” Zoey sat up, as much as she could with him looming over her, she was wringing her hands and she looked nervous. He scrunched his eyes. “Zoey what is it?” She was mumbling, but he couldn’t make out what she was saying. He said her name again, forcing her to look at him. 

“Maybe you should sit down,” she said as she started nodding her head vigorously, “yes, you should sit down.” Thorin raised an eyebrow at her.  
“If I sit down, do you promise not to run away,” he needed her to explain what she had meant the other night. He needed to know what she thought about it. Her eyes flicked towards the door, so he leaned at bit closer. She sighed and agreed. 

Thorin pulled a chair over and sat down across from her. “Start speaking.” 

“So, the thing is,” Zoey sat up straight, her eyes locked on the floor, “well I can’t go home.” There was a shake in her voice, a sadness he wished he could remove.  
“You do not know that for sure,” his voice was small. His heart would break if she left. 

“No, well, the thing is that I do, because” she whispered something under her breath, “this is going to sound crazy… But I know, well, you see, I know because Yvanna told me.” She was biting her lower lip, something she normally did if she had to tell about something stupid she’d done.  
“The wife of Mahal?” She nodded, “She told you that you could not go home?” Zoey nodded again. He leaned back in his chair, raising an eyebrow. “And why is it that you cannot go home?” Thorin anticipated a lot of things, but he had not thought she would blush from such a question. She mumbled something, but he could not hear her. “What?” she mumbled again. “Zoey, speak up.” 

“IT’S BECAUSE WE HAVE TO GET MARRIED,” she yelled, her eyes went wide, and her hands went over her mouth. Thorin froze, then he had not misunderstood her last night. 

“Do you want to get married to me?” Thorin asked, his mouth turned upwards in a crooked smile. If the Valar had it planned, they had sent her to him. They were meant to be together. It had been many years, since he had last considered anything like this. She looked at him, brow furrowed.

“Wait, I feel like you’re a whole lot calmer about this than I was,” she was standing up now, pacing back and forth in front of him, “Do you even want to marry me? I mean I can’t be queen, and how am I ever supposed to measure up to you, I mean why would you ever want to marry me,” she was talking faster, a hysterical note making its way into her voice, “I haven’t really thought about this you know, I mean I have but not since I got here, god, you can be such an ass, can I live with that for I don’t know how long… I don’t even know how long I get live.” Thorin stood up and cut of her pacing. 

“Ghivashel, calm down,” he was about to say something more, but Zoey interrupted him. 

“Why do you call me that?” she looked so confused. 

“It means treasure of all treasures,” Zoey stopped him by waving her hand.

“I know what it means, I’m asking why you’re using it when you’re speaking to me?”

“How do you know what it means?” He had noticed she knew some words in Khuzdul, but why she would know this, he could not guess. 

“Oh, well, I must have read it in a story somewhere,” she was looking at some point behind his head, blushing, he raised an eyebrow at her. Wondering what sort of story, she had read, where khuzdul was included. 

“I use it when I talk to you, because you are the greatest treasure in this mountain,” her eyes lit up at that, looking like leaves in the summer sun, but it only lasted for a few seconds. 

“I feel like this is a big change,” Zoey looked at him, the glimmer disappeared from her eyes as her walls went up.  
“A big change from what?” he huffed, as he crossed his arms. 

“From how you normally are… you’re always yelling at me,” Thorin ran a hand over his face. Did this woman never stop. 

“And maybe I wouldn’t be yelling, if you did not always do stupid things,” Thorin sounded downright exasperated. She rubbed her face. 

“Thorin, why is it you don’t get that you can’t tell me what to do.” Thorin took a deep breath, they would get nowhere fighting about the same things. 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” he would make her understand, surely, she could see his reasons. 

“I know, but Thorin, I’m not frail… I can take a few cuts and bruises,” she crossed her arms curling into herself, “but I can’t live here if I always have you breathing down my neck.” 

“I would prefer if I always knew you where safe,” Zoey smiled a smile so sad it tore at his heart. 

“I won’t live in a golden cage” Thorin sighed as he sat down. 

“I would never put you in a cage, ghivashel,” he looked up at, her face was turned so she didn’t meet his eyes, “was this why you did not tell me about the marriage?”  
Zoey moved to her own chair and sat down, she was looking at her hands, she had rubbed the skin of her palm so much it was turning red. 

“I don’t know, I panicked, I haven’t even known that long, I’m not sure I could marry you,” she looked at him now, her eyes boring into his, “I like you, I really do, but I haven’t even had time to get to know you in that way, I would never have guessed it was even something you would consider, and honestly I have no idea of why you would want to marry me?” She sounded so small, so broken, he did not see how this woman could not see her own worth. 

“The moment you mentioned marriage, it was as if something with in me finally found the right place,” now he turned his eyes away, not comfortable sharing something so personal, “I would marry you, because you are braver than any I have ever met before, even if it is to the point of stupidity,” she huffed, but he continued, “I would spend every day with you, just to see your smiles and hear your laughter, keep you by my side to make sure you were safe, I would marry you because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen” He had turned his eyes back to her, and he would swear hers were glowing, a green shine almost making lightening up in the darkness. “You need to know, dwarfs love once and they love fiercely, when I saw you today, sitting in the pool, I knew you would be my only love.”

“Of course you found out when I was naked,” she snorted.

“Zoey, ghivashel, please listen.” 

“I am listening, Thorin, I promise, but I’m not sure I can love you,” tears were gathering in her eyes, and her voice lowered, barely above a whisper, “I don’t think I know how to.” Tears were now sliding down her cheeks, hitting her collarbone. He stood from his chair and moved to her. Sitting down in front of her hand and kissed her palm, a featherlight touch of his lips against her skin. 

“Then let me love you, and then we will see, try to love me and maybe you will know how, I would ask nothing more of you.” 

“Do I even have a choice, when even your gods are telling me I have to do it,” she let out a small laugh, leaning forward resting her forehead on his. 

“No, ghivashel, I don’t think you do,” he closed his eyes and smiled, loving she could be so intimate with him, when they heard a loud bang.  
Thorin turned around, only to find Ori with books now lying around his feet. 

“I’m… I’m sorry, I thought no one would be here this late,” he tried picking up the books, but papers kept falling out. Thorin groaned. 

“It’s quite alright, I was leaving any way,” he looked to Zoey as she spoke, drying the tears of her cheeks with the sleeves of the robe. She gave him a small smile and  
then she left, he did not follow her, feeling he had pushed her enough for one night. 

He looked to Ori, who looked like a fish out of water.  
“So, who won the bet?” Ori blushed.  
“Bilbo,” Thorin laughed, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! They finally got to talk!


	7. I don't know how

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a trigger warning for abusive parents, it doesn't go too much in depth, just don't want anyone to have any nasty surprises.

“Morning,” Zoey yelled as she waved to Bombur. He stood with several other dwarfs in the kitchens, preparing food for the whole mountain.

“You’re up quite late today,” Bilbo looked up from his plate, a small mountain of food piled before him. She reached out, as she sat down, stealing a piece of bread from his plate.

“Yeah, couldn’t sleep,” she almost hadn’t slept at all. The whole night she had tossed and turned, not able to forget what Thorin had said. Could he really love her?

Someone ruffled her hair, and she looked up to see Nori smiling down at her, a glint in his eye. “Could it by any chance, have something to do with your and the king’s time in the library?” He winked at her as he sat down, a filled plate in his hands. Her cheeks burned as she looked down to the table, chewing on her bread. Bilbo’s eyes flickered between the two.

“What did I miss?”

“Ori found them last night, heads close together,” Nori laughed as he spoke, his brother had come running to him and Dori afterwards, arms waving and completely flushed. Bilbo looked to Zoey, an eyebrow raised, she was still looking down almost curling into herself. Then he smirked.

“Then I won,” Nori rolled his eyes, but yes, he had.

“You were right Master Bilbo,” Nori stood up and did a very extravagant bow, as he sat down again, and started eating, mumbling to himself.

“What was that about?”

“Dwarfs being fools, and not listening to a hobbit when it comes to the matter of the heart,” Bilbo looked downright smug, nodding to himself as he spoke, “I mean you ran around screaming and cursing, more afraid than even I was, there was no chance you would have noticed Thorin at the time.” Zoey looked at them, head tilted.

“Did you guys bet on me and Thorin?”

“Well everybody noticed the way that Thorin looked at you, I mean, he has done so ever since you first showed up in Rivendell,” at least Bilbo now looked slightly embarrassed as he spoke, “but since you weren’t ever really paying attention to him, I told the others nothing would happen before you weren’t occupied with the quest, well the both of you really.”

“Aye lass, it was terrible to watch,” Bofur said as he showed up, sitting down next to Bilbo, so close their arms were brushing. Zoey squinted her eyes at them, what had she missed?

“What did you bet?”

“Most of us just threw in a bit of gold, but dear Bilbo here, said all he wanted was for us to admit he was right,” Bilbo huffed, “and since we all thought he’d be wrong, Dwalin said we’d bow to him as well.” He nudged Bilbo with his elbow, a mischievous glint in his eyes. She laughed; she was going to make sure she was there when Dwalin had to tell Bilbo that he’d right. The guys continued talking about who’d lost first and how many times the bet had changed. Zoey’s smiles grew tight, she hadn’t known, and honestly, Thorin hadn’t done anything slightly romantic before. Maybe she wasn’t made for love. She looked up and met Bilbo’s eyes, a small smile played on his lips as their eyes locked.

“Why don’t you come with me to Dale today, hmm?” he asked, Zoey nodded, maybe it would help to get outside for a little while.

After a while, she went back to her room, if she was going outside, she needed something warmer to wear. Footsteps sounded behind her, but she didn’t take any notice, dwarfs were moving around here all the time and all rather loud. But when a hand wrapped around her arm pulling her to a stop, she reacted. She turned around, hand connecting with a face. A loud crack sounded as she broke a nose, the guy behind her screamed, but he let her go.

“What do you want?” she was already moving backwards, ready to run. But the dwarf had one hand on his nose, the other he lifted into the air, to show he had no weapons.

“Peace, mistress Zoey, I just have something I wanted to give you,” Oh god, what had she just done?

“I’m sorry, I just… It’s… I mean please don’t grab me from the back, like, yell my name or something,” she moved forward, hands hovering over his face, unsure of what to do. He stood up and smiled to her, she’d seen him before, she was sure.

“Ivar son of Tovar at your service,” he did a small bow, “I wanted to present this to you.” He held out his hands, in them was a bangle of sliver spun together, ending in two snake heads.

“Ehm, thank you?” She took the bangle, wondering why he would give it to her. He smiled, telling her how much he hoped she liked it. She tried apologizing to him, his nose still bleeding, but he smiled and told her it was only to be expected from a woman like her. It was nothing worse than what a dam would have done. Then he bid her good day and walked away. “What the fuck just happened?” she stood still for a few seconds starring at the bangle before she moved on, she would have to ask one of the others about this.

* * *

 

She put on another tunic over the one she was already wearing; she couldn’t even remember what it felt like to look good. All the clothes she had was hand downs from the others, luckily, they’d found a few usable things when they she arrived in Erebor. But it was practical, nothing for aesthetical purposes. She missed shopping right now, to try on things, to look good and feel good in what she was wearing. Sighing she opened her door.

“Oh, all ready to go?” Bilbo was standing outside, hand lifted and ready to knock. She nodded.

* * *

 

The elves’ camp was finally getting closer. Zoey felt like she was frozen all the way to her bones. Her feet was soaked from the last bit of snow, still laying on the ground in slushes. When she’d asked Bilbo what he wanted in Dale, he’d told they just had to find Gandalf. It was about time for him to get home. Maybe it was a good idea, before everything he owned was sold, not that she’d told him, she would miss him too much to make him go any sooner than what he needed. She wrung her hands, as she looked down to him from the corner of her eye. Should she mention the ring to Gandalf? Or would it make things worse. Maybe she should just tell him about it, then he could decide what the wisest course of action would be.

“What’s on your mind?” Bilbo asked.

“Nothing, really,” she wouldn’t tell him about it, he needed to go home to Frodo, not panic about this. He hmmed as an answer.

“So, what about you and Thorin?”

“I don’t know, Bilbo, I’m not sure,” she looked up as she spoke, focusing on the cold air hitting her face.

“What aren’t you sure about?”

“Everything, I think, maybe just, I mean why would he want to be with me,” Bilbo halted, putting his hands on his hips.

“Zoey Hout, if you by any chance think you’re not a king worthy, you are wrong! If anything, it’s his stubborn ass that isn’t good enough for you, pardon my language.” She rubbed her arms and started walking again.

“My dad told me I wasn’t worth loving,” her voice was a whisper, she’d never told anyone this before, “so did my mom.” Bilbo walked by her side, quiet for a while.

“They sound like terrible parents,” Zoey nodded, she knew, she just really wished she didn’t care anymore.

“You know,” she said, “my dad seemed like a good parent, always smiling, always showing up to everything, but at home he yelled, most of the time it came out of the blue. It didn’t matter what I did, it could be fine one day, and the next he would be telling me how I wasn’t good enough.” Bilbo took her hand as they walked, running his thumb over her knuckles. “He was way worse to my mom though, sometimes I wonder if that’s what made her like that, I think he broke her.” Zoey didn’t cry, she didn’t have anymore tears left for them, they didn’t deserve it.

“Are your siblings with them now?” She’d talked often about her siblings, her and Gloin had a great time trading stories along the road. The smile on her face was wry.

“No, my dad died when I was about twelve,” Bilbo gasped, “My mom remarried, after a year or so they had my brother and sister… It didn’t take long before her new husband took the children and left; he would have taken me too if he could.” Those had been the best years of her life. After her father had died, her mother had seemed to be getting better, less mood swings and less alcohol. Then she’d married Ben. After a year her mother got pregnant, with twins. Zoey had loved them from the moment she saw them. Ben had always been kind, but Zoey hadn’t trusted him until she’d seen him with the babies. He loved them both so much. But then her mother had started to detour, getting worse than ever. After a really bad episode, Ben had taken the children and left. He’d tried to get custody of Zoey as well, but Zoey had said no, not able to leave her mother at the time. Angry at Ben for abandoning her. So, they ended up with Ben getting the twins, Zoey staying where she was. He’d taken them far away, her siblings only visiting on vacations. After that it had been a living hell living with her mother. She rubbed the scar on her shoulder, an eternal reminder of how bad it could get.

“I’m sorry,” Bilbo’s voice sounded small, his eyes shiny.

“It’s alright, when I got old enough, I moved away, closer to my siblings and their dad,” she smiled, that had been when she’d finally been working towards a better life. When she’d started figuring out who she was.

“I just, well I’ve never been in a relationship, and I’ve never seen a lasting one,” even her friends had often ended up crying on the couch, she wasn’t sure she’d seen anyone who’d been truly happy together, “I don’t know how to do it.” They were quiet for a while as they walked. “What if I end up like my mom? Broken, not able to put the pieces back together.”

“Maybe,” She could hear the smile in Bilbo’s voice, “but that’s life. We all break a little sometimes, and it’s not everytime we can fix it ourselves, so if that happens tell me, tell us, and I promise you we will be there to help, so, you should try… with Thorin, you’ll never know if you don’t try, and don’t you tell me you don’t like him, I’ve seen the way you look at him! Besides if he becomes impossible, then you just come and visit me in the Shire.”

“Thank you, Bilbo,” she squeezed his hand and let it go. She’d never thought of it that way.

They were almost at the camp, and as she looked up, she saw Thorin standing arms crossed at the entrance to the camp, fuming.

“So, I will go find Gandalf,” Bilbo patted her arm and escaped, running around the camp, so he could avoid Thorin. Coward. She walked the last part of the way, she barely stood in front of him before he started talking.

“Why don’t you have any of the others with you?” She rolled her eyes.

“Because between the elven patrol and the scouts on the mountain I thought I was quite safe, besides I brought Bilbo,” she didn’t want to fight him, she didn’t want that anymore, “how did you even know we were coming?”

“A guard came and interrupted the meeting, telling us you were on the way, and Gandalf wished to have word with Bilbo, so we agreed on a break.” “Do you think we could go inside and sit somewhere?” Zoey needed to get her shoes of, and her whole face felt frozen. Thorin features softened, and he nodded offering her his arm. Moving through camp in silence, Zoey had a hand on Thorin’s arm, she wondered how dwarfs were always this warm. She scooted closer, leaning her whole upper body on Thorin trying to get as warm as possible. She looked up to him, about to ask him how the meetings were going, when she saw the blush on his cheeks. Her own cheeks started burning, so she turned her eyes back down. A small smile on her lips.

He opened that flap of a tent letting her go in first, she whispered a thank you. When the flap fell back, she almost moaned as heat eased its way into her body. “Whose tent is this?” she asked.

“It has been put at our disposal, Bard has one as well, so we can at least eat apart from each other,” she felt his eyes on her as she removed her shoes and the top layer of her clothing, “what are you doing here?” annoyance was still clear in his voice.

“I just needed to get out, get some fresh air.”

“You could have asked me you know,” she looked up at him, then she smiled, he was pouting. She moved to him putting her hand on his shoulder, rubbing in circles.

“I know, I hadn’t really planned it, Bilbo just offered.”

“Just promise me you will wait for me before you go back?” he looked so worried as he spoke. Zoey moved her hand to his cheek, running her fingers through his beard. It was softer than she’d expected.

“I promise,” it was endearing, seeing him lean into her touch. Maybe she could do this, it felt so natural, being with him like this. She leaned in and pressed a featherlight kiss to his lips. Thorin gaped at her for half a second, then he crashed his lips against hers. Hands were griping at her hips, pulling her against him. A small moan escaping her, as she pressed against him. His tongue licked at her lips, asking for permission and she open her mouth giving him entrance. She had no idea how long they stayed like that, tongues fighting fir dominance, before he pulled back.

She pulled him back in and nipped at his lip, pulling a groan from him.

“Ghivashel,” he leaned his forehead on hers, “Wha…” before he had a chance to finish what he was saying, someone cleared their throat from the front of the tent.

“The others are ready for the meeting to start again,” Balin stood, a raised eyebrow and a smile on his lips. Zoey hid her face at Thorin’s neck, smiling so much her cheeks hurt. A string of khuzdul curses left Thorin’s lips.

“Give us a moment, then I will go,” Balin nodded and left them, a wink sent Thorin’s way.

“Wait for me.” Zoey leaned back, nodding at him. He kissed her one the forehead, lingering for just a few seconds longer than necessary.

“Thorin!” he turned around, just before he stepped out, “go on a date with me?” Confusion took over his features, his mouth opening to form a question. “Just say yes,” she said with a smile.

“Yes,” a soft laughter left him. Shaking his head, he exited the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. How am I supposed to know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey spends some time with Tauriel

Zoey was walking around the camp, it was cold, and her feet was still wet, but she hadn’t been able to sit still. They’d kissed. Oh my god, they’d really kissed. She hadn’t meant for it to happen so soon, but then again, they known each other for a long while now, and she liked him. So, it was fine, right? Though she still had to marry him, oh, when did they have to do that. She rubbed her temples. This was becoming way too complicated. Had she liked him before, or had she first started liking him after, was it even her own feelings and not something from the Valar?

As she walked around camp, she greeted the elves she passed.  She’d known they were taller than dwarfs, but back home she’d always somewhat counted on she would have been the same height as them, or at least human height. But she barely reached their chests. Not in the mood, to feel like she was five, she turned around to go back. That was when she saw Tauriel.

The redhaired elf was looking at something she was holding between her hands, a blush on her cheeks and a small smile on her lips.

“What are you looking at?” Tauriel took a step back, moving her hands to her chest, hinding whatever she was holding.

“It’s… eh, it’s eh, from Kíli.” Her cheeks slowly turned the color of her hair and Zoey smirked.

“What is it?”  

Tauriel’s eyes darted around, before she looked back to Zoey. “Let’s go to my tent and I will show you,” Zoey nodded, but walked at Tauriel’s side. She’d really wish she could walk like the elves. They all looked like they were floating over all the mud.

Zoey looked up at Tauriel, she hadn’t had the chance to spend as much time with her as she’d wanted. However, she had stayed in Laketown when the dragon had attacked and hadn’t rejoined the others until after the battle had started. It had given her a few chances to talk to Tauriel. And Legolas, she’d really wished she met him in his LOTR time, the guy was an asshole.

But still, she hadn’t dared to enter the mountain, so she'd stayed in Laketown. Afraid that any small change she’d made would cost a member of the company their life. And in the deepest darkest part of her mind, she’d been afraid of how Thorin would be. She had felt ashamed, but she couldn’t see him like that. On the brink of madness, angry and only focusing on the Arkenstone. It was in the treasury now, she’d begged for them to destroy it, but hadn’t been able to persuade the dwarfs.  

They stepped into Tauriel’s tent; it was a modest place. Two chairs and a table occupied the middle, and something that resembled a nest, made of blankets. It looked so cozy. Turning around, she went straight for the throat.

“So, what did he give you?” Tauriel shifted on her feet, and moved to sit down in one of the chairs. Her hand still tightly closed around whatever Kíli had given her. 

“Will you promise not to tell anyone? I do not wish to course Kíli any disagreements with his family,” Zoey nodded, moving to stand next to the elf. Tauriel opened her hand, and in it rested a small bead. It looked like the ones Fíli was usually wearing, but it was smaller and more delicate.     

“Are you getting married?” she clapped her hands together, finally something was happing with these two.

“No,” Tauriel ducked her head as she spoke, the blush returning, “it is not a marriage bead, simply a gift asking for courtship.”

“Oh, there’s a difference?”

“Haven’t your king told you?”

“Why would Thorin tell me?” Zoey asked, a blank on her face.  

“Are you not courting the king?”

“I don’t know if we’re courting, I mean sure a higher power told me I had to marry the guy, but we haven’t even been on a date.” And she hadn’t gotten any gifts, Thorin needed to up his game a bit.

“Oh,” A bashful look washed over Tauriel’s face, “I thought you were courting, I assumed you were, since before you were in our woods, he was so protective of you.” Honestly, if everyone else had noticed something, how hadn’t she seen it herself. Both girls went still, an awkward silence filling the tent.

“So, what is it with the bead?”

“Kíli told me dwarfs give three gifts when they wish to court, the first to show their interest, the second to show a courtship has begun and the third to ask for marriage.”

“So, is this the first gift?” Zoey was disappointed, she really wanted dwelfs.

“He said it’s the second, he gave me…” Tauriel stopped speaking, an unsure look in her eyes.

“I know about his mother’s stone, if that’s it?”  Well, she hadn’t been told about it, but since Tauriel was here, she just figured. It must have been the right guess, because Tauriel’s face lit up. She looked so in love; Zoey almost cooed over her.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Zoey could almost see the walls going up in Tauriel’s eyes as she asked, “you can tell me you know, I promise not to tell anyone, pinky-swear?”

“Pinky what?”

Zoey raised her right hand, her pinky sticking out, explaining Tauriel how to do it. She probably made it sound way more meaningful than it was, but she felt like that was what was needed. They both swore to keep whatever secrets were told between them.

“We’re friends now,” Zoey said with a smile. Though she’d counted the elf as a friend the moment she’d set foot in Middle Earth, but she wanted to make sure Tauriel knew. She missed girls’ nights and had an idea it would be hilarious. Tauriel laughed, small dimples appearing on her cheeks. It was the only time in her life Zoey would have sworn laughter sounded like bells.

“If I agree to his courtship, I will wear the bead,” Tauriel’s shoulders slumped as she spoke, “But if I wear a dwarfen bead in my hair, all will know.” She looked so defeated Zoey just wanted to hug her.

“I think you should do it; I mean you love each other,” she took the elf’s hand, “it’s super obvious.”

“How did you do it? They have all accepted you,” Tauriel asked, hope shining in her eyes.

“Eh, I don’t know, I mean it took time,” she never felt as alone as the first weeks with Thorin and his company, “they are so stubborn. I mean they don’t even know what’s good for them, but if you prove yourself to them, they will warm up.” Zoey smiled at the memories, it had taken time, and patience from everyone, but now she cared for every single one of them.

At some point they had nestled together in Tauriel’s blankets. Tauriel had picked up a bottle of wine, and they’d had been sipping the wine and gossiped ever since they’d sat down. Maybe Tauriel had needed this just as much as her.

“How are you on a date?” Tauriel broke the silence. She’d said that? Oh, well, how to explain.

“You have dinner together, or take a walk,” how else could she explain, they didn’t see movies here and there were no museums, what did you even do on a date, “to be honest, it’s just about spending time together, so you have a chance to know each other, before you decide if you want something more, I think I would say it’s like a casual courtship.” Tauriel nodded, a considering look in her eyes. Zoey explained in more detail, using every romcom she could think of.

* * *

 

Yelling pulled the girls’ attention towards the front of the tent. Usually you couldn’t hear the elves moving around. Shit, it was dark outside, how long had she been in here. Someone yelled in khuzdul. Zoey ran her hand over her face, they were such drama queens sometimes.

“I think your friends are looking for you,” Tauriel spoke a with a crooked smile on her face. Another shout sounded; she was quite sure it was Thorin’s voice.  Sighing she stood up, brushing her pants. Tauriel rose as well, though how she could do it so elegantly was something Zoey would like to know. They moved towards the yelling, and she’d been right. Thorin was standing across from Thranduil, in the middle of the camp.

“… your captain of the guard, you should know where they are you…” Zoey interrupted before the weeks of negotiations were ruined.

“What are you yelling for?” She stayed by Tauriel’s side, not wanting to step in between the two kings. She might have a thing or two to say, but no way she was breaking up their fight. Both snapped their heads in her direction

“Here she is,” Thranduil moved his hand in her direction while he spoke.

“With your captain,” Thorin stood as tall as he could, anger evident in his voice. As Thranduil opened his mouth to answer, Balin stepped forward.

“Thank you for your assistance, your majesty, we will take our leave now,” he did a low bow as he spoke, voice almost cheerful. Thranduil simply snorted and left in swirl of robes.  

“What was that about?” Zoey turned back to her dwarfs. All of them starring at her. Fíli and Kíli stood in the back, looking like they wanted to laugh. “What?” she looked at them, frowning.

“Nothing, let’s get back,” Thorin stomped past her as he spoke. She looked to Balin who shook his head, a smile playing on his lips and moved past her. Turning to Fíli and Kíli, they were already right next to her.

“So, what were you doing?” Fíli asked, clearing his throat, a smile on his lips.

“We were talking,” Zoey narrowed her eyes, “what have I missed?”

“Oh, nothing,” Fíli said as he intertwined their arms and started walking. She turned to wave to Tauriel and saw Kíli lingering.

“Kíli, I’m quite sure I forgot something in Tauriel’s tent, will you be a sweetheart and get it for me?” Kíli perked up at the suggestion and nodded enthusiastically.  Zoey looked at Tauriel and winked, she’d convinced the elf to accept the courting offer. She might as well tell him as soon as possible. Happy with her work, she turned around and walked with Fíli.

“And do tell, what did you forget in the captain’s tent?” Fíli asked, a smirk matching her own. She hit him on the chest, he knew what she’d done. They caught up to Thorin and Balin. The first mentioned not even meeting her eyes. She tilted her head, wondering what could have happened since earlier.

“Where is your brother?” Thorin turned to Fíli.

“oh, he’s doing Zoey a favor,” she smacked him on the chest, whispering to him to shut up. They could tell Thorin, when the lovebirds had figured it out. Thorin looked between them, his eyes growing dark. He turned around and started walking.

“Isn’t Bilbo and Dáin coming?” She hadn’t seen the hobbit since he left to find Gandalf.

“How should I know; nobody is where they’re supposed to be.”

 “Do we a problem, Thorin?” He huffed and kept walking.

“What did I do?”

“It’s nothing,” Fíli said as he patted her on the hand. She wasn’t so sure about that, Thorin looked as tense as Pippin without second breakfast.  

* * *

 

They’d almost walked the whole way back, Thorin and Balin walking in the front not talking. Zoey walked a few steps behind them, talking to Fíli about a certain elf captain.

“Oh, right, I have something I need to ask you.” Fíli hmmed, sending a look towards his uncle.

“I got this bangle earlier, from the Ivar-something-guy, but I don’t know what to do with it?” Fíli had gotten paler as she spoke, she was just about to ask what was wrong, when she walked into Thorin’s back. If it hadn’t been for Fíli she would have fallen.

“Who gave you what?” his voice was ice. He didn’t even turn around to speak to her.  

“Eh, this guy gave me a bangle?” Zoey looked at him, his shoulders started shaking, “are you okay?” she reached her hand out, wanting to comfort him. But he shook her off.

“I’m fine,” he sneered, then he was off towards the mountain, walking faster than she’d ever seen him before.

“What was that about?” she asked, her hands shaking, she wasn’t sure she’d ever seen him this mad before. Fíli was already on his way after his uncle, trying to stop him. Balin sighed and looked to Zoey.

“I think it’s time I told you about dwarfs and their ones, lass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter!


	9. A small panic attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin pov

Thorin was fuming. He was pacing his office, to keep himself from destroying anything.

“Well, what did ya expect?” Dwalin was leaning on the wall. Bushy brows raised and looking downright smug. Thorin stopped, holding the bridge of his nose.

“Not this,” he’d avoided her for five days, afraid of himself. He’d felt like he should lock her up. Hide her away from other’s prying eyes. It’d been the same voices during the gold sickness. Small, whispering, always there. Trying to convince him she would be safest hidden away, like a precious gem. Solely for him. But he had listened to Zoey, she did not want to live in a cage, and he would never do that to her. He didn’t want her to pull away. Not now, not when he’d finally realized… But he’d seen her earlier, talking to some dwarf, smiling and laughing. It had taken everything in him not to go punch the wazzock in the face.

“Ya know she’s gotten more right?” Dwalin asked. Thorin clenched his jaw, so hard his teeth were creaking. Yes, he knew. Though he did not appreciate it. “Ya should just court the lass already.”

“I know,” Thorin sat down, “I should have done so long ago, but I did not think she would have cared for it.” He ran a hand over his face, feeling as if the world had been turned upside down in a few days. Since he had first laid eyes on Zoey, he’d told himself he did not care for her. And not once had she shown any interest in him, but then she mentioned marriage, and he knew. He wanted her by his side for life. But how, he did not know her customs and she clearly did not know his.

“You’re both just stubborn,” Dwalin said, rolling his eyes.

“She said she did not know if she could love me,” Thorin hated how vulnerable he sounded, “what if I am not her one.” He had not thought of a wife in years, and he did not want hope where there was none.

“Mahal, Thorin, do ya not see the way she looks at ya? The lass wants ya, in which way you can find out yourself,” A crooked smile graced Dwalin’s face as he spoke. Thorin threw a scroll at his friend, not able to hide the glint in his own eyes.

“Go talk to her, the longer you wait the bigger chance she will chew you out, she’s is so angry, I’m sure there isn’t long until she breathes fire.” Thorin huffed, he knew, and he would talk to her and soon. He had the first gift, but he wanted to finish her courting bead, that way there would be no doubt. And all those dwarfs would stay away from her.  

But before he had the chance to do anything, Balin entered his office, papers in hand. The contracts were mostly done by now. All sides had agreed to a three-day break, everyone getting a chance to revise it. He prayed it would be the last time; he could deal with the elf king no longer. They all moved to one of the meeting rooms that had been cleared after Smaug, meeting with Dáin and a few of his advisors.

 

* * *

 

After what seemed like too many hours, the meeting finally ended. Thorin left, moving towards his quarters. His youngest nephew stood, hiding behind a corner looking down the hall towards his office. Moving to stand behind him, Thorin leaned forward and spoke.

“What are you doing?”

Kíli jumped, and Thorin raised a brow. His nephew was many things, but he was also a good hunter. He should have heard him approaching.

“Nothing,” Kíli squeaked. He cleared his throat, looking surprised at his own voice. “Nothing,” he repeated, “I just… well, I…” He shuffled his feet, hands clasped behind his back. Thorin glared at him, last time he’d seen his nephew like this was when he had burned off some of Gimli’s hair.

“What?” Thorin asked, already feeling tired, he was getting too old for this. As Kíli opened his mouth, one of Dáin’s guards walked by. The guard inclined his head towards them but continued walking. Though Kíli’s eyes followed the dwarf until he was no longer in sight. “What is it?”

“Maybe we should go somewhere more private,” Kíli said, fidgeting with the hem of his tunic. Thorin narrowed his eyes, what had he done?

Kíli walked towards his office, but Thorin called him back, bringing him to his private quarters instead. They sat down at the wooden table, which he’d placed in the middle of the big room. He’d moved into his grandfather’s old chambers. There was too much space, for him. It was too quiet. First you entered a common room, which then spilt into two rooms, the king’s and the queen’s bedroom. Zoey loved the room she had now, but maybe if he decorated the queen’s room the same way, she would move here faster. He was sure there was dwarfs coming from the blue mountains who would have the abilities. He smiled at the thought of entering the rooms to hear her humming. She did it whenever she was relaxed, he’d never said anything, because he was quite sure she wasn’t even aware she was doing it. And it was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard.

“So, uncle.” Thorin turned to his nephew as he spoke, giving a curt nod telling him he was listening, “I found have someone I wish to court.” Thorin’s brow furrowed, when in Mahal’s balls had this happened? He did not know who it could be, he did not know of any woman in Dáin’s army, and he had not seen his nephew with anyone… except…

“Who?” Thorin’s voice should have turned him to stone.

Kíli paled and stuttered for bit, before he cleared his throat. “Tauriel, the captain of the elves guard,” he said as he straightened his back. Thorin yelled. Curses in both westron and khuzdul leaving his lips. What was the boy thinking?

“I will not allow it,” Thorin he finished. He was standing, arms crossed and using a voice that broke no argument.

“But…” Kíli did not get to finish, before his uncle interrupted him.

“What wouldn’t your father think of this,” the boys’ father had hated the elves just as much as Thorin himself, and he would not see his friend’s memory dishonored. Kíli was silent, but his jaw went tight, and his hands pressed into fists at his sides. “I will hear no more of this,” Thorin slammed his hand onto the table. This was not something he was willing to discuss.

 Kíli stood up, opening his mouth to argue with him, when the door swung open. Slamming into the wall with such a force it swung back again, almost making Zoey fall.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” she stomped up to him as she spoke, poking him in the chest. Thorin’s eyes widened. She looked so angry, lightning in her eyes and her chest moving in big heaves. “You don’t get to not allow this; it’s happening.” She crossed her arms, stomping her foot.

“You listened to our conversation?” His ire was rising. It was his nephew. Zoey snorted.

“Conversation? Thorin, sweetheart, it sounded like an insane monologue, besides I’m quite sure the whole fucking mountain heard.” She sounded like the endearment tasted foul, Thorin tilted his head, he was not sure what she was saying. “Kíli and Tauriel are a thing, deal with it.” She looked like a queen, head held high and making no room for an argument. But it was not for her to decide.

“No,” Thorin said nothing else. She said his name, but he did not turn around. Until a shoe flew past his head and hit the wall at the other end of the room. He turned around with a snap.

“Listen to me, you big idiot, why the fuck are you even ignoring me?” Zoey was yelling at the end of the sentence.

“I am not.”

“Oh, you SO are,” her voice was shaking. Thorin furrowed his brow, her whole body was shaking. “And do tell me why can’t they court?”

“She’s an elf,” as he spoke Zoey rolled her eyes, he huffed, it was like talking to a child.

“What did you just say?”

“You heard me,” he hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but he wouldn’t back down now. Zoey took a deep breath, but it came out uneven.

“And why does it matter that she is an elf?”

“Because they…” he didn’t get to finish.

“Get over yourself, if you say it’s because Thranduil didn’t help I say it isn’t fucking valid,” Thorin almost laughed at this, but he had a feeling that wouldn’t be well received. Of course, it was a valid reason.

“They are not created by the same maker,” he gestured towards Kíli, who shook his head and took a step back, not wanting to get between the two. Zoey repeated what he said, but with a voice that clearly was meant to make fun of him. “I am king, and I have made my decision.” He would not humor her on this.

Zoey starred at him, then she laughed, a broken sound. “Well, great choice _my king_ ,” she bowed, “and as you have made that decision, I guess you and I won’t be doing anything either.”

“What do you mean?” Thorin stepped closer, she looked like she was about to cry, he did not want that.

“Because I’m not from the same maker as you,” she waved her hand as she turned around.

“Don’t walk away, when we’re not done talking,” he grabbed her arm, not willing to end the conversation. Not before they had talked. He had stayed away from her for too long.  

“Don’t fucking grab me.” She hit his hand and fell backwards. She looked so afraid, lips trembling, and eyes wide and shiny.

“Zoey, ghivashel, what’s wrong?” her breathing had become ragged and tears were sliding down her cheeks. As he neared her, she backed until she hit the wall. Curling into a ball she hid her face behind her hands. He stopped moving, one hand slightly stretched out towards her not quite sure what to do, when Bilbo stormed past him. But as he sat down next to her, she screamed at him not to touch her. Rustling sounded behind him, and as he looked back most of the company stood by the door. All of them looking worried. Óin moved forward, stopping next to Thorin.

“I can’t breathe,” Thorin snapped his head back to Zoey. She was clawing at her throat, panic shining in her eyes as she struggled getting air into her lungs. As he stepped forward Óin stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

“Give her some space,” Óin hadn’t once moved his eyes from the girl, “everyone out.” He waved his hands as he turned to the company, ushering them out. Thorin watched as Bilbo moved, unsure, looking back.

“I will stay,” he whispered to the burglar. Bilbo sent one last look at Zoey, then he nodded and left with the others.

He moved slowly and sat down on his heels next to her, making sure to keep a distance. She looked like a feral animal, ready to strike. He’d seen that look on others, when warriors had woken from battle dreams. After Smaug his sister had had the same reaction, whenever she was too close to the fire.

“Breathe, lass, breathe.” Óin sat down at her other side as he spoke, slowly grabbing her hands and moving them away from her throat. Thorin wanted to take her in his arms and make whatever had caused this go away. But he knew it could make it worse, he had to wait until she came to him. She should never have been part of this.  

 

 

At some point Óin left, saying he would fetch some tea to calm her down.

Thorin was now sitting leaned up the wall, head leaned back, and eyes closed. Simply listening to her breathing.

“I’m sorry,” her voice was small, and it sounded so fragile. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He did not want her to apologize for feeling. She was looking down at her hands, so he ventured a little closer.

“Ghivashel, you have nothing to be sorry for.” She looked up at this, meeting his eyes, like she was searching for something. Then a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

“You mean it.” It was not a question, but he gave a small nod anyway. The remaining bit of tension left her shoulders. She crawled so she sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Why should I not mean it?” he asked.

“Because I have known people who did not like when I reacted like that.”

“You have had these reactions before?” She nodded. He moved an arm around her shoulder, allowing her to curl into his chest. “Want to tell me about it?” He spoke against the top of her head, relishing in the smell of grass and summer. She shook her head.

“Not right now,” she placed her head on top of his heart, “maybe when I’m not so emotional.” He wanted to object, but instead he hmmed and stroked her hair. They stayed like that for some time, simply enjoying being in each other’s arms.

“You know, you are going to have to let Kíli court Tauriel,” he should have been exasperated that she did not leave it be, but instead he smiled, because she was so quick to find her strength. “I mean it.” He looked down to find her eyes turned to his.

“And why is that?”

“Because they love each other,” she looked so earnest as she spoke. A speck of innocence still intact, despite everything. “And I swear to Yvanna, Thorin, I will not even consider courting you, if you won’t allow it.” He studied her. She spoke true, he could see that. Sighing he nodded.

“I will allow it,” the smile on her face was worth it. Even if he would have an elf in his family.

“Great, because they’re already courting.”

“What?!”

Zoey just laughed, her voice still shaking a bit.

 

Óin reentered, bringing a tray of tea. Thorin nodded his thanks. Zoey’s face hidden at his chest, as she was still laughing at his face, after she’d told him she had urged his nephew and the elf to get together.

Óin looked to the couple on the floor and signed to Thorin about probity, but he left with a smile playing on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next one... It became a lot more angsty than I had planned. Heh....   
> Hope you enjoyed it though!


	10. Getting closer

Zoey felt drained. Her eyes were closed, head still laying on Thorin’s chest. His heartbeat was calming, her own trying to follow his. It had been a long time since she’d last had a panic attack. Even longer since anyone had been there to witness it.

Thinking of how he’d looked, when she’d told him she’d urged Kíli towards the elf, she giggled. His mouth had opened and closed, no words coming out.

“At some point you’re going to have to stop laughing at me,” she could hear the smile in his voice.

“Hmmm, how about no,” she hummed. Lifting her head, she gave him a small kiss, just below his jaw. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being less of an idiot at the right times,” Thorin huffed as she spoke. His expression mildly offended. She almost laughed again, when her leg spasmed.

“Shit.” Most of the time she didn’t think about it, but small stabs of pain ran through her leg whenever she’d been sitting in the same position for too long. And the stone floor did nothing but add to the pain.

“What is it?” Thorin asked, brows drawn together in worry.

“Nothing,” she tried to smile as her leg cramped again. It hurt like hell, but she didn’t want to worry him.

She started to move, trying to find a way to stand up. But Thorin was faster, he moved swiftly as he bent down and picked her up, carrying her towards the chairs.

“What are you doing?” she squeaked.

“Moving you somewhere more comfortable, you should just have told me if it hurt,” he said as he carefully sat her down. Squatting in front of her chair he started massaging her leg. The pain eased as he moved his thumbs in circles, right on her scar. Her breath hitched, as she wondered how his fingers would on her skin, no clothes between them.  

Leaning back in the chair and tucking her hand behind her ear, she watched him. His sharp features, his blue eyes and that adorable crease between his brows.

“Are you alright?”

“Hmm?” Zoey blinked, as she focused on his voice. “Oh, yes, I’m fine.”

She lifted her hand to his cheek, softly caressing him. “I have something I want to ask you,” he nodded against her hand, “why did you avoid me?” After their conversation, after the kiss, the fire in her heart had burned brighter. And then, when he hadn’t spoken to her for almost a week, she’d become afraid. Afraid he didn’t want her anymore.

That was why she’d been in front of his door, readying herself to tell him that if he didn’t want to be with her, he might as well tell it to her face. She’d been angry then, but not anymore. Now she just felt empty.

“I didn’t mean to.”

Zoey removed her hand from his cheek and started fiddling with her tunic. She was biting her lip; he could have fooled her.

“I became angry… I became jealous and I did not wish to scare you, I did not wish to hurt you” He looked so earnest. “I do not trust myself.” His voice was a whisper, small and broken.

“What were you jealous about?” she kept her eyes on her hands as she spoke.

“Your suitors.”

“Why? Balin told me, that as long as I don’t keep a gift on me, it is like a rejection.” The old dwarf had sat her down and explained everything about courting. Most of it had sounded boring as hell, but she gotten the gist of it, use the gift and it’s a yes to dating. And Zoey had taken care to place all her gifts in a basket in her room.

“I know, ghivashel, but jealousy is not logic, I should not have stayed away.” Balin had told her about that as well. Whenever a dwarf found their one, they would get insanely possessive. But he’d also told her that Thorin respected her enough to let her make her own decisions. She’d raised a brow when he’d said that, thinking about how many times Thorin had stopped her from doing something. Though, when she’d voiced her doubt, Balin had told her it was normal to protect the dams. She wasn’t quite sure if he was telling the truth or simply protecting a friend. And the whole one thing still sounded weird.

“You know, you probably wouldn’t have to be jealous, if you’d just given me a gift yourself,” it had been no more than a whisper, but Thorin had leaned forward and she blushed as he caught her eyes.

“You would accept a gift from me?” Zoey nodded, confused. “Wait here.” He stood, walking across the chamber, into his bedroom.

When he came back, he kneeled before her. “I have something for you,” he said as he handed her a small pouch.

“What is it?”

“Open it,” his eyes were shining, but he was wringing his hands. Zoey tilted her head, was he nervous? Turning it upside down, the item inside fell into her hand.

Zoey gasped as she lifted the necklace. It was a thin gold-chain and on it was the most beautiful pendant. It was small, but it was breathtaking. A detailed gold-frame woven around the greenest stone she’d ever seen.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes, Thorin, it’s beautiful,” if she had moved her eyes from the necklace, she would have swooned from the smile on Thorin’s face.

“I am truly sorry I have waited this long, but I…” He stood as he spoke, shuffling his feet. She’d never seen him like this before, so unsure of himself.

“But you what?” she encouraged.

“But I was not sure you would accept.” She hadn’t been either for a long time. Not sure if she could love, if she would know how to be in a happy relationship. But as she looked at him her heart swelled, and she knew, she would at least try. Opening the small lock, she put on the necklace. Thorin’s eyes following her every move. She put it under her tunic, letting the cool metal rest against her skin.

“Can I kiss you?” his voice was husky as he asked. Zoey nodded, her whole body tingling with anticipation. He took her hand and pulled her towards him. Their bodies a hairsbreadth apart she closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to touch hers. She felt his hands cup her face and then his lips were on hers. Kissing her softly. She melted against him. She moved her arms around his neck and let out a small breath as his hands found her hips. His body felt scorching against her, starting a fire in her body.

Then it changed. The movements became urgent. She pressed closer, wanting to feel every inch of his body. A need consumed her. He needed to be hers and she needed to be his. She found his pulse point, kissing and sucking, making sure to leave a mark. Pulling small sound from him as she licked and kissed. The small groans, the way his breath hitched was the hottest sounds she’d ever heard.

“Thorin,” she whispered as she kissed him again, moaning as his tongue licked into her mouth. “Thorin, please,” she didn’t even know what she was pleading for, but she needed something more. He pushed her back, moving them together. Had he not held her; she would have fallen. Then her thighs hit the table and he lifted her up, she moved fast, wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him close. He groaned as she hit his hardness. Smirking she moved her hips against his, relishing in the friction.

“Amrâlimê,” he whispered, “slow down,” his hands on her hips caught her against him. Close together, but not nearly enough. She pressed her heels against his ass, trying to get him to move, whimpering when he didn’t budge. He chuckled against her ear, softly nipping at the lope. She shivered as his lips moved along her jaw, slowly working their way down her neck. His hands under her tunic, slowly working their way up her ribs.

Then a knock sounded on the door.

“Ignore it,” Thorin whispered against her neck. But they knocked again.

“Uncle?” It was Fíli’s voice.

“I swear to Mahal,” Zoey didn’t understand the rest of the words, but it did not sound kind. Thorin went to the door and opened it with more force than necessary.  “What?” anyone else would have covered at his tone, and Fíli almost did. Until he saw what stage they were in.

“Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted dinner, but I see your busy.” The glint in his eye told Zoey that she would never hear the end of this. Thorin sneered something at his nephew, making Fíli’s eyes widen, and take a half step back. Zoey snickered.

“No, it’s fine, I was hungry anyway.” Thorin looked at her, betrayal shining in his eyes. “Just give me a second.” Fíli didn’t even have time to nod before the door was slammed in his face.

“Stay,” Thorin’s voice was hard, “stay with me.” Zoey sighed, idiot dwarf.

“I need food.” He looked conflicted. Then he shook his head, enveloping her in his arms. She cupped his face, giving him a soft kiss. She moved her hands to his braids, and lightly pulled them. “I’m hungry, Thorin, let’s go eat.” He grumbled, moving his lips back to hers, trying to coax her. She smiled against him. “Food, Thorin.”

She could see the fight leave him. He sighed and stepped back, giving her room to hop of the table.

“You still owe me a date, though.” She wanted to spend time like this with, stolen kisses and soft glances.

“You want a day in your name?” Thorin brows were furrowed as he asked. He looked truly perplexed. Zoey’s eyes widened as she gaped at him. Then she laughed, a full belly laugh.

Hardly breathing, she tried to explain what she’d meant, but it was impossible to get a word past her lips.

“I do not see what is so funny about this,” Thorin said. He had placed his arms around her waist, keeping her standing as she laughed. She loved his reactions. To see the brooding dwarf, utter something so stupid, would never stop being funny.

“Sorry… sorry,” she wiped at the corners of her eyes, “I just really hadn’t expected that, not a date as in a day… a date as in I want to spend some time alone with you.”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing right now?” His arms tightened around her as he spoke.

“Well, yes… and no, it’s like when you walk together when you court,” Balin had told her about that, “but, like, we can spend half a day together, getting to know each other.”

 

She was walking with Fíli towards the kitchens. Bombur had made a special meal, just for the company, the rest of them already gathered down there. Thorin had told her he would join later; he needed a minute to calm down. He’d kissed the corner of her mouth, before he’d ushered her out the room. Zoey touched her lips; she could still feel the itch of his beard. Sighing she realized, the others could probably see it as well.

“So, can I call you aunt now?” Fíli was laughing as he spoke, his eyes shining.

“Can you call me what now?”

“Oh, aunty.”

Zoey felt her heart speed up, she had not thought of that. God, that sounded terrible. Aunty Zoey.

“Not funny,” she said as she playfully hit him on the arm. Fíli laughed harder as she grimaced.

They entered the kitchen and sat down with the others. All of them more quiet than usual. They were all throwing worried glances her way, probably thinking themselves discreet. She truly appreciated they cared, but no way she had turned into a porcelain doll. So, she would not be treated like one.

“I’m okay, guys, really,” she said. All conversation died and eyes were now openly on her. They were silent for so long, she started to wonder if maybe she shouldn’t have said anything.

“Of course, you are, lass, if you can deal with Thorin, you can deal with anything,” Dwalin said, tipping his head towards the almost hidden gold-chain around her neck. Voices erupted, all of them speaking at once.

“Finally,” she heard Óin say, “you two were worse than Glóin and his wife!” Many of them ayed at this, knocking their cups into the table.

“To the queen,” Bofur yelled, putting his arm around her shoulder and raising his cup. Zoey blushed as the rest of them joined, until all cups had been lifted in a cheer. She wasn’t even ready to think of that part of dating Thorin. Maybe she hadn’t thought this through.

 

* * *

 

Hours later Zoey were finally in her own bed. Thorin had joined them, pulling her from Bofur’s arms and into his own. Sneering at the toymaker. She was quite sure, that if she’d let him, he would have pulled her onto his lap. When she’d left the others, Thorin had almost followed. But Nori had taken one look at her tight smile, nudged Dwalin, and they had kept the king in the kitchens. She needed to be alone, it had been a long day. Though she fell asleep with a smile on her lips, thinking of Thorin. It would be okay.   

_Or maybe not, she thought. She’d woken up in the same meadow she’d been in the last time. Though no tree-tall woman was here this time. Standing up, she brushed her of her pants, though they were completely clean. She snorted, it had to be a dream, nothing stayed clean in Middle Earth. She moved to the edges of the forest, but did not dare to enter, the greenery was so close she would be walking blind._  

_“You would not find your way out again.” Zoey turned to the man. His voice was deep, it felt as if the world shook when he spoke. He stood tall, taller than even Yvanna and his hair was as long as his beard. As the light shifted around him so did his colors. A hammer, the size of Zoey, was hanging from his belt. The smell of coal and metal filled the air around him._

_“Mahal?” The man nodded, a smile forming on his lips. “Oh, no, what now?” she groaned. A booming laughter filled the meadow, jumping from tree to tree._

_“I see my children’s manners are rubbing of on you,” Zoey blushed, she hadn’t meant to be rude, “Fate is getting impatient, little one.” The man kneeled in front of her, so at least she now reached his chin. “And so is my wife,” he said with a chuckle.  “When she told you what you had to do next, she had not thought you would fight it,” Mahal smiled down at her, “but you would not be a fit for the son of Durin if you were not stubborn.”_

_“How do I know?” He tilted his head at her question, “How do I know we fit?”_

_“When I forged the kings soul, I took a part and gave to my wife, she would find someone who would turn the bad luck of Durin,” his eyes softened as he spoke, a small smile gracing his lips, “you are the part that he is missing and he is were you belong, but little one, you will be able to live without him, but now, he will break without you.”_

_“Oh,” was all she could say. Balin had explained something similar when he’d told her about ones, but she had just thought it was old tales. “Why me though?” She was no one special. Mahal put a finger under her chin, lifting her face so she could meet his eyes._

_“Your soul sings, my wife’s gifts a part of it,” his eyes were shining, “the world around you will bloom, everything living will sing with your soul.” Zoey swallowed. That was quite the responsibility. “Walk on the fields, gift the forest with your presence and you will see.” She opened her mouth, to once again voice her doubts, no way she could do anything like that, but Mahal shook his head. “We do not have enough time, little one,” he stood up the world already fading around him, “I am sorry about this, but fate has asked you get a push.” He put his hand on Zoey’s torso and all air was kicked out of her._

Zoey woke, covered in sweat, fucking Valar. A light throbbing was where Mahal had touched her last, she lifted of her tunic, and swore. A small rune was just below her breasts, and she was not sure she wanted to know what it meant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now they are finally getting somewhere! Hope you enjoyed it! :)


	11. The rune on my chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switching from Zoey to Thorin, somewhere near the end of the chapter!

Zoey had gone straight to the training grounds. It was the only place she could spend some energy. Well, she probably could have knocked on Thorin’s door, but no, not yet.

She missed being able to go for a run, out between trees and grass, without having to fear being killed. Or pick up her phone and call her friends. Though, she wasn’t quite sure what they would say about all this. They would probably laugh and tell her to go for it, they always said she’d been too uptight with guys. That she didn’t let anyone in.  

She huffed as she fired another arrow.  Her arms were beginning to burn, and her leg was throbbing. But she aimed again, breathed in and let loose. It hit its mark with a loud bang. And she kept going.

“Maybe you should take a break, eh?” she didn’t move her eyes from the target, as she raised her bow. Not even when she heard Nori moving closer. “Lass, what are you doing?” She let the arrow go. Watching it fly. Watching it bore into its target.

“Thinking,” she said. She rolled her shoulders and flexed her fingers, maybe she’d been doing this for longer than she thought.

“This early?” He looked at her questioningly. She shrugged. She hadn’t been able to fall asleep after the dream. She ran her hand over her ribs. The new mark still throbbing lightly. What was she even supposed to do about this? God, she probably should ask someone who knew what it meant. Maybe Thorin, or Balin.  

“Hey, Nori?”

“What?”

“Wanna go outside?”

“HA, no.” He turned around and started walking away, no way he was getting involved in sneaking the future queen out. The king would have his head.

“Come on, just take a walk, a bit of fresh air?” She asked as she followed him. Outside has always been the best place to calm down. Only problem was that here, she needed a guard if she wanted to be sure she’d return. Nori shook his head.

“No, but I can walk you all the way back to your room,” he held out his arm and, sighing, she grabbed it.

“You’re no fun for a spy.”

“And you’re too much trouble for a queen,” he chuckled.  

They walked in the soft lights of the torches. The mountain still sleeping. The only sound were the footsteps of the dwarfs that had guard duties, low thumps echoing through the halls.

As they passed the hall leading towards the library, Zoey pulled Nori in the directions of the light flickering through the door. Chances that either Ori or Balin were there were good. And both dwarfs would probably be able to explain the rune to her.

Nori entered first, greeting his younger brother with a touch of foreheads.

“Everything alright, lassie?” Balin asked as he eyed her.

“Well, yes, everything is fine,” she stepped into the library, closing the door behind her, “just need a bit of help with some translating.” Balin gestured towards the opposite chair at the desk his was sitting at. So, she sat, fidgeting with her hair. She grabbed some pen and paper and made a quick sketch of the mark. “What does this mean?” All three dwarfs cried out. Only word she caught from all of them was Mahal.

“Where did you see it?” Ori asked, eyes wide.

“Well, I, it’s… what does it mean?”

“It’s the mark of our queen, it is what is written in books when the queens are mentioned,” he took the paper, studying it thoroughly, “though this is different from what is normal, it is an ancient rune, lass, where did you see it?”

All three dwarfs looked at her, as if it was the first time, they saw her. She breathed in. She should probably have told Balin everything before. When he’d told her about ones, she should have told him about her meeting with Yvanna. Meeting the eyes of each dwarf she started talking. She told them about how she could not go home, how she was to marry Thorin. She did not tell them about her doubts, those were her own. But she told them how she’d told Thorin, how she’d agreed to try. And then she told them about Mahal. Hoping that maybe they would know what he had meant, when he had talked about her soul. 

“Mahal!” Balin exclaimed, khuzdul flying over his lips. “This has not happened in many years, the first was on the wife of Durin the deathless.” He ran a hand over his hair.

“You say the rune is on you?” Nori asked, it was the first time she’d seen the spy looking truly surprised.

“Yes.”

“Can we see it?” Ori asked, eyes alight in wonder. She nodded. Blushing she lifted her shirt; she didn’t think she’d ever get as comfortable as dwarfs were with their bodies. She made sure not to lift it to high, not wanting her friends to see too much. They all stepped closer, bending down to look at the rune. Ori was almost touching the rune, when Zoey stepped back.

“Sorry, that’s a bit too much.”   

“Oh, of course, sorry,” he said, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

“So, is it the right one?”

“Yes,” Nori looked at her, eyes shining with awe.

“But,” Balin interjected, “as I said, it is a special form of the rune for queen, one that has not been seen since the early days and it is not allowed to be used, after the first queen had it, it has only been seen on those who birth the next Durin,” Zoey paled, this really was becoming a bit much, “There are different versions, of whether the queens were born with it, or it was gifted to her by the gods, but now, I think we know,”  Balin was really smiling now, wrinkles showing around his eyes, “a true blessing you are, lassie, a gift from Mahal, Thorin should put in the braid and bead tomorrow and then we will do the official ceremony when lady Dís arrives.”

“He should have done so already,” Nori said, as Ori nodded along. Zoey looked between the dwarfs; it was moving a bit too fast for her.

“Wait, what do you mean?” she asked.

Balin reached out to her, “you’re looking a bit pale, lass, are you alright?”

“Hmh, I am fine.” She nodded her head violently, her hair swinging around her head.

“Ori go get Thorin,” Balin send a nervous look her way and then he shooed the Ori out the door. Nori followed his brother, saying it would be faster that way.

* * *

 

Thorin had been sitting with Dáin and Fíli, when Ori came rushing in. Yelling at them to come, and to be quick. All had followed, running through the halls. They had mentioned Zoey’s name, and his heart had started beating so fast he thought it would break free of his chest. He had tried to get them to elaborate, but Ori hadn’t answered, he’d just kept urging them on. And when he’d ask Nori what had happened, the spymaster hadn’t given a straight answer, all he had said was that it was unbelievable.

When they’d gotten into the library Balin had been with his back to the door. As he’d stepped aside, Zoey had come into view, pale and looking like she was about to throw up.

Thorin was at her side, before anyone else had the chance to react. “What’s wrong?” He cupped her face, lifting it, so their eyes met.

“Nothing,” her smile was tight. She put her hands on top of his, and tried to remove them from her face, “it’s nothing.” He looked at her shiny eyes and her tight smile and pulled her into his arms, he whispered into her hair.  “Tell me, amrâlimê.”

Her hands went around his waist, fisting his tunic. “Really, Thorin, I’m fine, just a bit surprised.” She smiled at him as she spoke, this time it was more genuine.  

“Well, laddie, let me explain,” Thorin looked to Balin as he started speaking. When he finished, all eyes were on Zoey.

Thorin was starring wide-eyed at his one. To be blessed by Yvanna was one thing, but to be gifted by Mahal himself, she was one of a kind. To be the mother of Durin the deathless.

“Aye, cousin, you have been blessed,” Dáin patted him on the back, “but let us see the mark, I trust nothing if not my own eyes.”

Thorin almost sneered at the thought of anyone seeing Zoey’s skin. He pulled her closer, but she pushed away, whispering it was fine. She lifted her tunic, showing the smooth skin on her stomach. He glowered at everyone, trying to make them disappear.

When Dáin reached his hand forward, almost touching her skin, it became too much.

Growling, he spoke through his teeth; “Don’t touch her.” Thorin grabbed his cousin’s wrist, putting himself between the two.

“Peace,” Dáin pulled his hand back and lifted it, “I almost don’t believe it, she is not even a dwarf.”

“What does it matter?” Fíli stared at Dáin, a challenge in his eyes. Dáin just mumbled in answer, leaning back on the wall.

“But you should get married as soon as possible, this will put the lass in danger,” Nori spoke from his corner, worried eyes on Zoey, “probably would be a good idea before your court arrives.”

Thorin nodded. Every member of court, who had a daughter had tried to get Thorin to marry.  He had refused each of them, but he had refused on the grounds that he did not wish to marry, at all. And he did not need an heir, when he already had Fíli. This would change everything. He looked at her, she looked so fragile. Even the mark would not guarantee her safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the wait! I'm traveling at the moment, so I don't have as much time for writing! Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. A small surprise

The last two weeks had passed in a blur. After the word had spread about the rune on her chest, Zoey had become more of a celebrity than before. She could hardly walk down the halls, without someone grabbing her, trying to talk to her. Some even tried to get her to bless them. This hadn’t happened more than a few times before Thorin had had enough. She almost hadn’t seen Thorin the last few weeks, but he’d assigned her a guard. And she was grateful. To a certain point. One of the guys from the company was always following, her movements restricted now more than ever.

So, now she was sitting on the mountainside. Alone. She was on a small alcove Nori had shoved her, after she’d finally gotten to spend some time with Thorin. They had ended up fighting. When she yelled at Thorin to shove his guards up a certain place, Dwalin had grabbed and pulled her out. Handing her over to Nori, who’d then taking her away as she could hear Thorin yelling at Dwalin to get her back there.

The alcove was big enough for her to sit with her legs stretched. It was not the most comfortable place, but she was outside and alone, so it would have to do.

She breathed in deep. Relishing in the smell of spring. Soon the plants would start spouting, the world would turn greener and more friendly. Smiling she started humming _I’d like to teach the world to sing_. Whenever her mother had a good day, she would walk around, singing and humming, saying this was her happy song. Zoey had loved it when she was younger, dancing around the living room as her mother sang. She ran her hand over a small purple flower, wondering how something so fragile managed to crack through stone. Huffing, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. If a flower could break the stone, she could deal with the dwarfs.

The sun moved across the sky as she sat there. Thinking. She like liked Thorin, maybe she was even falling in love with him, there was no denying it now. And it was good, maybe. Because they were to get married. Soon. He had talked to her after they had found the mark, he wanted the wedding to be as soon as possible. He had promised to give her as much time she needed, for her feelings, but it was time she would spend as his wife. They had almost fought about it, but he’d convinced her, told her it would be better she established her place at his side as soon as possible. It was a precaution, he’d said. He wanted to make sure the dwarfs that were returning wouldn’t be an obstacle. So, in two weeks they would get married. She breathed in deep. She could do this. Surely. But there was still so much they hadn’t talked about. So many things she felt like she didn’t know. And then there was the ceremony. It was only a few words in front of a small army of dwarfs. Maybe a few elves. A wizard and a hobbit. Nausea rolled over her. That was a lot of people, maybe they could do a private ceremony. Just her, Thorin and… A priest? Oh god, she didn’t know how the wedding would go.

Groaning she hid her head in her hands. Balin had started teaching dwaren etiquette, but it was long hours and it was boring. She’d worked retail, she could smile and nod, she could even deal with a few mean comments. But all the other things. Which jewels you wore. How your hair was. All the fucking braids. How to get all that knowledge stuffed into her head, in a way she could remember, she didn’t know. After it had been announced she and Thorin would wed, she’d been told to always keep her hair up. At least until Thorin had finished the courting bead. Then he could braid it into her hair, and she could do with the rest of her hair, whatever she wanted. Maybe. Or there were somethings that was a no go, oh god, it was too much.

It would be at least a month and a half before the dwarfs from the Blue mountains arrived. Then they would have the coronation, of both her and Thorin. It would also be the official announcement that she was his wife. Their queen. A shudder ran through her.

At least Dís would arrive. Only ever reading about the dam in fan fiction she was looking forward to meeting her. The boys loved her, that much was clear, but they were afraid of her as well. Same with Thorin, even if he would never admit it.

“What’s with the smile?” looking up, Nori was leaning on the entrance, looking at her with a cocked brow.

“Dís,” she said with a chuckle.

“Don’t smile about her, not before you know if she likes you,” Nori huffed. Zoey stuck out her tongue at the dwarf, not wanting to entertain the idea that her future sister-in-law wouldn’t like her.

“Ready to go back?” He reached out his hand. She grabbed it, letting him help her up. Taking a deep breath, she went back inside. Already missing the sun on her skin, she consider just sitting out there for a few more hours.

“Where are we going?” She’d thought she would be going back to either Balin and his etiquette or Dwalin and his sword practice. But they were moving in the opposite direction of the training grounds and further down than the library.

“To where the guilds used to be.”

Zoey frowned. She hadn’t been in that part of the mountain yet. The merchants’ quarters and the marketplace had been so damaged, only the dwarfs with the best stone sense had been allowed down there.

As they moved through the mountain, it was clear that it was still damaged. But big stones and rubble had been removed. Columns had been built, where they had been afraid the halls would collapse. Nori explained that everything would be decorated, but for now, it had been about making the areas livable again. They were not sure how many would move back to the mountain again and wanted to be able to provide rooms for every dwarf who needed it. 

As they entered the hall of the tailors’ guild, she was stunned. It was not big, but it was different from the rest of the mountain. Tapestries hung on walls, most were broken, ripped apart but they were no less beautiful. More detailed and larger than anything she had seen in this world before. Showing the stories of the dwarfs, some she could recognize from her conversations with Ori. She stopped before one, it was showing a dwarf, with the same eyes as Thorin. She didn’t need to ask who it was. She knew it was Durin. Starring at his face, he felt like someone she had met before, it almost felt as if he was smiling down at her. Shaking her head, she started walking again.   

Nori led her to the far end of the small hall. It looked like houses had been carved into the mountain, imitating a human village. He pointed to the last one and told her to go in, biding her goodbye with a wink.

“Miss Zoey,” Dori greeted her as she entered. Zoey smiled at him.

“Hi Dori, what’s up?” He clicked his tongue at her informal speech, but at least he’d given up correcting her long ago.

 “I did as much I could without your measurements, but I need to make sure I’m at least somewhat right,” he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into a small room, “so, if you would kindly try on these, the rest will be no trouble at all.”

Before Zoey even had a chance to ask what he was talking about, she was handed a dress and the door was closed. It was beautiful. She tried putting it on, but it was hard figuring which way was up and down. It was made in multiple layers, in which she kept getting caught. When she finally got it on, she smiled, it was almost a perfect fit. She spun a bit, watching the skirt swirl around her legs. It was an amazing color; she knew it would complement her eyes. It was a square cut across her chest, and a line of pine green emeralds ran in an even line down from her chest and all the way to the end of the skirt. Walking out, she did a small spin for Dori.

“It’s amazing,” she was smiling so big, Dori couldn’t help but smile back. “When… I mean how, just, why did you do this?” as she asked, she ran her hands over the other dresses laying on the table. The fabrics where soft and light, ranging in colors of brown and green.

“Well, his majesty asked for them, I know they are not quite fit for queen, but the rest will be,” Dori said. He walked around her and started adding pins to where the dress needed to be adjusted. “As soon as we get some proper dwaren fabrics, I will make sure everything is a perfect fit.”

“Thorin asked you to do this?”

Dori nodded in answer. “Next time, if it is not too much trouble, I would be delighted if you would help me design them, that way I can be certain to make them to your liking,” he worked as he spoke, making small alterations. Zoey nodded and spoke to him about what she liked. The dress was comfortable enough to wear. Snug around her chest, but loose from under hips. The sleeves went all the way down to her hands, ending in two gold rings around her middle fingers.

Dori had her try on the rest of the dresses, making sure each fit her perfectly. When he offered to add more jewels, she politely declined. From Balin she’d learned there needed to be some to show her status, but some of the dresses were already quite heavy, and she did not wish to wear something uncomfortable.  

After Dori was satisfied with the dresses, he asked her to change back into the green one. She asked him why, but he just rambled about proper clothes and ushered her into the small room to change.

When she got out Dori had been replaced with Dwalin. Giving a low whistle he winked at her.

“You should wear dresses more often, lass.”

Zoey snorted. Counting on what Dori was making she would be. Though, she should probably tell him to make her some pants and shirts as well. Maybe she could even get him to make a pair of shorts for her.

“Com’on lass, the king is waiting,” Dwalin inclined his head towards the door, already walking.

“Wait, what?”

“Can’t tell ya more.”

Zoey tried coaxing an answer out of him, but he just kept telling her to follow. She started recognizing where they were walking, they weren’t too far from the dining hall, but before they reached that, Dwalin made a left turn down a small hallway. He stopped in front of the door and knocked.

“Have fun,” he whispered to her as he left. But as the door opened and Thorin appeared she lost all train of thought. He was wearing a blue tunic, with dark pants, a grey robe on top. Silver jewels rested on his chest, clinking every time he breathed. His braids framing his face and his growing beard. But it was his eyes that made her short breathed. The way they were roaming her body, it felt as if he was slowly undressing her. When his eyes finally met hers, he smiled a smile that almost made her knees buckle.

“You look magnificent, amrâlimê.”

“Thank you,” she blushed, “so do you.” He grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips. Keeping his eyes on hers, he kissed it. It felt as if his lips were scorching.

“Come,” he said. He pulled her into the room and stepped aside. Zoey gasped. Loudly. The room was lit by candles, giving it a soft glow. In the center was a table, filled with different kinds of foods.

“I wasn’t quite sure what your favorite dish was, so I had Bombur do some different dishes, that way you would have something to choose from,” he rambled. Zoey glanced at him. Thorin Oakenshield was rambling.

“Thorin, what is this?” she swung her arm, trying to point to the whole room.

“It is a date.”

Zoey gaped at him. She blinked. “What?!”

“Kíli said you had talked to the elf about this, so I asked her” a light blush spread across his cheeks, “I thought I had done it right.” Zoey didn’t say anything, she was just standing there, gaping at him. He had listened to Tauriel, to get this right. Thorin had taken advice from an elf. She leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek.

“It’s perfect, love.” She went and sat down at the table. Missing the way Thorin’s eyes shined at the endearment.  

As they ate, they spoke about everything and nothing. Zoey told him about her home, about her siblings and friends. About her favorite book, and she hummed her favorite songs. She told him about the dreams and the mark. His expression when she told him that she was part of his soul, almost made her drop her dress right there.

Thorin told her about his brother, how they had played in the halls when they were children. How his grandfather had been, before the madness took him. How his mother had sacrificed her life to safe her children. She grabbed his hand at this softly running her thumb over his knuckles. He told her more, about her spirit and strength.

“Are you still angry?” he weaved their fingers together, giving her hand a light squeeze. Zoey looked at him and was about to ask what she was supposed to be mad about, when she remembered. Sighing she pulled her hand back.

“That depends, are you going to give me some privacy,” she could see the annoyance flare in his eyes. But she did not need babysitters every waking moment of the day.

“It is for your own protection,” he crossed him arms, his voice broking no argument. 

“Thorin,” she ran a hand over her face, “I know it comes from a good place, but honestly, the others aren’t even here yet, I don’t need someone to watch me all the time.”

“But,”

“I told you I would not live in a cage,” she interrupted, “and I meant it, I want you to be happy, but there have to something less extreme.” Slumping in her chair, she averted her eyes. “At least until the wedding.” The tension was thick, and she could almost hear his gears going. “Love, please,” she asked as she lifted her eyes to his.

He deflated, and sighing he nodded. “Fine, until the wedding, but after you will need guards,” he reached his hand out towards her, “and then we will figure it out, together.” She smiled at him and took his hands. “It is always going to be like this is it not?” He asked, half a smile on his lips.

“Probably.” Zoey smirked; she had a feeling her chances of wining the arguments would only get better with time.

Shaking his head, he stood up and pulled her up with him. “I fear the thoughts behind that expression, amrâlimê,” he chuckled, caressing her cheek. She leaned into his hand, a small laughter leaving her. He rested his forehead against hers. “I have missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she snuggled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She had only seen him in passing, and with the way he’d worried, she gotten more annoyed each time.

“Will you let me braid your hair?”

“It’s done?” she asked. Thorin nodded, pulling a small silver bead out of his pocket. It was carved in amazing details, in what she guessed was rune. “It’s pretty.”

“Thank you.”

“You made this?”

He nodded. “It’s been a long time since I done anything this delicate,” he urged her to sit down. He moved to stand behind her, slowly loosening her hair. It felt way more intimate than she’d counted on. His fingers carefully combing through her hair. “Where do you want it?”

“Should it be anywhere specific?”

“Most would do it in the front, but you are free to choose.”

“Then do it at the left side, in the front,” there was a light shake in her voice as she spoke. This somehow made it way more serious. Thorin nodded and started working, he explained the pattern to her, telling how to do it in his hair.

“Why the left side?”

“Because that’s where the ring usually is,” his hands stopped for a few seconds, before he continued on the braid.

“The ring?”

“Yes, we don’t show with braids we show with rings.” Thorin hmmed in answer.

She dozed of a bit as his hands worked her hair. “I am done, amrâlimê, if you need it fixed, come find me and I will do it for you.” She nodded, running her fingers over the new braid, her hair was so straight she was a bit afraid the bead would fall off.

“Should I braid yours?”

They switched places, Thorin sitting down so she could reach his hair. She ran her fingers through it, marveling at how soft it was. After some time Thorin cleared his throat. He lifted his hand, handing her an identical bead.

“Oh… right, where?”

“Same place as your braid.”

Zoey smiled, and started braiding. It was slow, but with Thorin’s help, a courting braid was now in his hair. She felt reluctant to let go. Happy with the quiet intimacy they’d shared.

He kissed her forehead, took her arm and said it was probably time to go back. Nodding she walked with him. They were silent on the way back, simply enjoying walking arm in arm.

Thorin bid her goodnight, and was about to turn around, when she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“You know a date ends with a kiss.”

“Does it now?” He asked, pulling her into his arms.

Smiling she pressed her lips against his. It was soft and it was slow, it was promises of what was to come. This part she liked, feeling him against her. She pulled back a few times, only to have Thorin pull her back in. Kissing her with more need each time. When her back hit her door, she pushed at his chest with a laugh.

“Goodnight Thorin,” she smiled. He grumbled something incomprehensible and gave her one more kiss before turning around and walking away. He stopped a few rooms down, running his hand through his hair, before he continued his mumbling and walked to his rooms.

Zoey was still smiling when she fell asleep, feeling maybe this really was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next chapter! Hope you liked it!


	13. A bad feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Here's a chapter from Thorin's POV!

Thorin was in his office. Going over the papers about the trade deals with the elves. They were gone, at last. Away from sight and, hopefully soon, mind. Though he would probably need to invite Thranduil for the wedding, but that could wait until it was also time for the coronation. No reason to spend more time than needed with the king of Mirkwood. Thorin would have preferred to avoid it completly, but if they wanted food enough to last through the next winter, he had to stand on good grounds with the elves. And whether he wanted it or not, he needed to invite the redhaired guard. How his nephew could court an elf, he would never understand.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. And what was there, brought a smile to his face. His new braid caught between his fingers. Only a handful of people had ever touched his hair, and the marvel that had shone in Zoey's eyes when she’d touched it had almost undone him. Her fingers had been a shooting touch, and he’d wished she would never let go. Every time she touched him it was as if somehow a missing part of him had returned. The feeling was only becoming stronger the more time he spend with her.

It had been wise of him to follow the words of the redhaired elf. Zoey had been softer last night, calmer somehow, like she was finally beginning to feel at home. Her eyes had become heavy with sleep as he had worked the braid into her hair. His heart swelling at how comfortable she seemed in his presence.

“I can imagine you’re happy the shaggers are leaving, but that expression is a bit much,” Dwalin said from the door, leaning on the frame and a smug expression in place, “or maybe it has more to do with that braid in your hair?”

“You’re late,” was all he gave as an answer. Though he could not hide the smile on his face or the shine in his eyes.

“I am,” Dwalin sat down across the desk, “I was training the lass, and I didn’t want to leave her alone down there.” Thorin raised an eyebrow looking at Dwalin, unease filling his body. He knew he could be overly protective, but if she was in danger in any way, he would convince her to have guards. Mahal, he would keep her at his side if he could. Dwalin must have seen his thoughts in his face, for he cleared his throat. Once again catching Thorin’s attention. “Just a feeling, something was off.” He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, but Thorin could see the worry in his eyes. If Dwalin felt something was wrong, they needed to investigate it.  

“Who’s with her now?”

“The princes, Fíli took over the training.”

Thorin nodded. Nothing had happened yet, and his nephews were there so she would be fine. He just had to trust she would be fine. But maybe he could find some paperwork for her, that way she could be at his side for at least a few hours every day. Shaking his head, Thorin pushed his thoughts about Zoey to the back of his mind. He was king, and he needed to deal with his kingdom for now.

After doublechecking the amounts written on the papers, Thorin send Dwalin of towards the treasury. They were still dividing it, but the gold to the elves would go from his share. With no more paperwork to occupy his mind, thoughts about Zoey wove their way in head and unease settled in his stomach. She should still be at the training grounds. Maybe he could steal her away for lunch.

 

Thorin was walking in the halls, nodding to the occasional dwarf, when Nori fell in step beside him.

“Your majesty.”

Thorin inclined his head, telling the thief to speak.

“I spoke with your captain; I suppose you wouldn’t mind if I investigate for a bit?”

“Would it matter if I did?”

“No, but it would make it a whole lot harder,” Nori smiled.

Thorin raised an eyebrow at the thief. He was never quite sure where he had him, but his concern about Zoey seemed sincere, so he nodded his approval. As Nori fell back into the shadows, the sounds of swords clashing reached his ears. He quickened his step and was standing by the entrance for the training grounds in no time at all.

And there she was, not quite safe and sound, since his nephew were throwing her around. He winced as Fíli jabbed her in the stomach, even though he knew the boy wouldn’t use more than a speck of his power. He entered the hall, and leaned back against the wall, watching the way she moved. She had improved a lot since she was training in the forest. It had been a bad idea then and he still thought it was now, he would prefer her to simply stay away from trouble, but he knew her now. Even if she wasn’t looking for trouble, trouble would come looking for her. The fact that she was getting married to him would also put her danger, but he cared for her too much, he would not let her go. Not when she finally was opening up to him.

As she hit the ground Thorin almost called for them to stop, but he knew it would not be appreciated. He noticed many other dwarfs had turned towards his one, waiting for her to get up. She had closed her eyes, and her chest moved in big heaves. Thorin slowly moved towards were she was laying, in between training soldiers. Fíli said something to Zoey, but he was not close enough to hear the words. Then Fíli spotted him he just smiled at him and winked, before he crunched down and jabbed Zoey in the ribs. Thorin grumbled, damn boy. Zoey swatted him away. She slowly got up and send him off with a regal wave. Her back was turned against him and her shoulders slumped as she watched Fíli reaching Kíli.

Thorin closed the distance between them, snuck a hand around her waist and pulled her close. She tensed in his arms.

“You’re getting better,” he leaned close to her ear, his lips almost touching her. When she heard his voice, she relaxed and leaned back against him, her back against his chest.

“Yes, but still not quite good enough.” She squeezed his wrist and stepped out of his arms. She grabbed his hand tight and started pulling him towards the door. He waited until they were away from the training grounds before he stopped her, turning her towards him.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, I just hadn’t noticed how many people there were,” she sent him a small smile as she spoke, but she did not meet his eyes. Thorin considered for a short moment, if he should ask again. He could see she was not telling the truth. “Besides I need to bathe, I’m covered in sweat and dust.” As she looked down herself, she scrunched her nose. Thorin huffed out a laugh.

“Do you need help?”

“Why would I need he…” as she caught his eyes, a blush spread across her cheeks, “oh.”

“Hmm, is that a yes?” he leaned in, pressing a light kiss against her neck.

“Eh, it’s… I… You…” Thorin stepped back and watched as his one hid her face in her hands, her blush now visible on her ears. He hadn’t seen her like this before, so timid. He gently pulled her hands away from her face, smiling softly as she finally looked into his eyes.

“Did I embarrass you, amrâlimê?” She shook her head lightly, moving her eyes down to his lips. He ran the tip of his tounge over his lip, watching with amusement as her eyes widened and she snapped her head down. Keeping her eyes on his collarbone. “Really?” She nodded, keeping her eyes down. “That’s good, because I’ve already seen you naked, and would be very disappointed if I didn’t get the opportunity again.” Zoey squeaked, and the color in her cheeks spread all the way down her neck. Thorin laughed, enough that his shoulders shook. Zoey reached out and wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face at his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and laughed into her hair.

“Meanie,” she whispered when he finally stopped laughing. He just huffed, knowing he would be teasing her more. She was absolutely adorable like this. A sound caught his attention. Thorin looked up, it felt like they were being watched. There was no one in the hall, but if he listened closely, there was a faint sound of running feet. If this was what Dwalin had been feeling, he could understand his worry. He was just about to suggest they moved on, when Zoey stepped out of his arms and stomped away. He looked down the hall once more, hoping it wasn’t someone with ill intentions. With a frown on his face he turned around and followed his one.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey,  
> You haven't been forgotten! And I promise I'll finish the story. Life sort of got in the way, as it do... I'm so so sorry you had to wait so long, and thank you, to those who're still reading!!!


End file.
